Variations
by Syolen
Summary: No25 : Il est là, devant elle, enfin. Elle le fixe, horrifiée par le sang qui noircit le manteau de l'alchimiste et à l'idée de la blessure que les vêtements de son ami dissimulent à coup sûr. DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD !
1. Chapter 1

"Disclaimer" : Je n'en mets qu'un, valable pour toutes les histoires. FMA pas à moi ! Vu que je n'ai pas le génie d'Arakawa, ça vaut sans doute mieux d'ailleurs…

Aurore

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers son lit sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, ce que les plaques de métal, vis, schémas et autres outils éparpillés sur le sol rendaient difficile. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de réveiller sa mécanicienne, craignant les coups de clé à molette intempestifs et surtout de devoir trouver une excuse plausible pour expliquer sa présence dans la chambre de la jeune fille aux aurores.

Arrivé au niveau du lit, il fut soulagée de la voir profondément endormie et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa clé anglaise fétiche serrée dans sa main. Il resta ainsi quelques instants à la regarder, puis se pencha au-dessus d'elle, et lui caressa doucement la joue de de sa main gauche. Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, il s'enhardit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit Al l'appeler depuis la terrasse de la maison, lui disant qu'ils allaient rater leur train. Il sortit alors de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré, referma la porte et descendit rejoindre son frère.

Elle se plaint toujours qu'il ne la remercie jamais, alors que, pour lui, elle bouscule son planning, enchaîne les nuits blanches et se surpasse à chaque fois un peu plus pour créer un véritable chef-d'oeuvre de la mécanique en un temps record.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Winry Rockbell s'est réveillée avec un curieux souvenir, sans parvenir à savoir si elle avait rêvé ou s'il était bien réel.

Car, bien sûr, Edward niera tout en bloc.

-------

Voilà ma première incursion dans le monde de Fullmetal Alchemist ! Enfin… première incursion en français parce que…

Page de pub :

J'ai posté une fanfiction sur FMA en anglais, elle s'appelle "Wake". Alors, si vous avez 5 minutes à perdre… ;-)

Fin de la page de pub.

J'avais cette scène dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, alors euh… voilà quoi.

Tournée de Champomy (oui, il y a des mineurs parmi nous) et cookies offerts pour tous ceux qui laisseront une review ! S'il vous plaît.

D'autres one-shots arriveront vite, certains étant déjà écrits !


	2. Tarte aux pommes pour tous !

Tarte aux pommes pour tous !

Quand Winry avait ouvert la porte en ce début de soirée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle avait vu. Edward était là, l'air épuisé, mais debout et apparemment entier. À côté de lui se tenait Roy Mustang. Mais ce n'était pas là le plus surprenant, non. Car le colonel portait dans ses bras un jeune garçon endormi que Winry et Pinako, qui l'avait rejointe, mirent quelques secondes à reconnaître.

Alphonse. Dans son corps de chair et de sang.

Incapable de parler, la jeune fille se tourna vers le Fullmetal Alchemist, le questionnant du regard.

- On vous racontera demain, répondit-il avec un sourire las.

Il conduit alors Mustang vers la chambre qu'occupait les frères Elric quand ils étaient de passage à Resembool. Quelques minutes plus tard, le militaire réapparut, seul.

- Ils dorment tous les deux, expliqua-t-il. Quant à moi, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, il y a du travail qui m'attend à Central.

Pinako, toujours sous le choc, réussit à bredouiller un "merci, bon voyage de retour", puis une fois le colonel parti, elle ajouta à l'intention de sa petite fille : "Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ait perdu notre meilleur client." Winry ne put que hocher la tête pour approuver.

----

Edward se réveilla le lendemain avec la sensation que quelque chose de très important c'était produit, sans qu'il arrive à se souvenir de quoi exactement.

Puis son regard tomba sur sa main droite, et tout lui revint. Après toutes ses années, son frère et lui avaient réussi. Ils avaient récupéré leur corps. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis lors, et pourtant cela ne datait que de la veille.

Il joignit les mains, comme lorsqu'il utilisait l'alchimie. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de métal froid contre sa main de chair. En se concentrant, il arrivait même à sentir ses muscles se contracter imperceptiblement, son sang couler dans ses veines. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il entendit alors des pas dans la pièce. Des pas maladroits, hésitants, peu assurés. Edward se redressa pour voir Alphonse se diriger vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, pour finalement se jeter au cou de son grand frère et éclater en sanglots.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Edward se surprit à penser que, peut-être, un semblant d'échange équivalent existait bel et bien.

----

Quand ils descendirent rejoindre Pinako et Winry, ils les trouvèrent dans la salle à manger, tout sourires elles aussi. Alphonse se précipita vers la jeune mécanicienne, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Ne reste pas là, idiot, dit-elle à Edward qui s'était arrêté trois pas en arrière.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter, puis rejoint son frère et son amie d'enfance, sous l'oeil approbateur de Pinako.

- Aller les jeunes, vous continuerez les embrassades plus tard. Aidez-moi plutôt à mettre la table, la tarte aux pommes doit être prête.

- La tarte aux pommes ?

- "Une fois qu'Alphonse aura retrouvé son corps, je lui en ferai une." C'est ce que je t'ai promis quand on a quitté Central pour Rush Valley, tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs, je me suis beaucoup entraînée, donc tu as intérêt à apprécier ! répondit Winry avec un clin d'oeil.

Il va sans dire que ce jour-là, la tarte aurait pu être carbonisée qu'ils l'auraient quand même tous trouvée délicieuse.

------------------------------------------------

Winry fait effectivement cette promesse dans le tome 4, chapitre 16. 'Pouvez vérifier.

Sur ce, l'humble vermisseau que je suis se prosterne bien bas devant vous, ô lecteurs, et dans un immonde sursaut d'orgueil ose vous demander de laisser une review. À vot' bon coeur…


	3. Révélation

Note : C'est la suite de "Tarte aux pommes pour tous !", que j'ai coupée en deux pour que les histoires aient toutes à peu près (et c'est très approximatif, je sais) la même longueur.

------------------------------------------------

Révélation

La nuit était tombée sur Resembool dont seule une douce brise d'été venait perturber le calme. Edward était assis sur la terrasse de la maison Rockbell, perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Winry que lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Encore merci pour la tarte aux pommes, dit-il.

- Pas la peine de me remercier. J'ai fait une promesse, je l'ai tenue, c'est tout. Tu es bien placé pour savoir de quoi je parle, non ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant la main droite de l'alchimiste.

- C'est vrai, admit-il avec un sourire.

- Et maintenant que vous avez atteint votre but, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Depuis le jour où on a essayé de ramener maman, je n'ai vécu que pour rendre son corps à Alphonse. Je me moquais pas mal de ne pas récupérer le mien tant que lui pouvait avoir une vie normale. C'était mon rôle de grand frère, tu comprends ? Et maintenant que c'est fait, et que j'ai en plus retrouvé mon bras et ma jambe… Je fais toujours partie de l'armée mais… je ne sais vraiment pas… À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait se passer après…

Contrairement à Ed, Winry s'était manifestement déjà posé la question :

- Vous pourriez commencer par prendre quelques jours de vacances ici… En plus, à cause de toi, j'ai perdu un très bon client, donc j'espère bien que pour te faire pardonner tu vas nous donner un coup de main à l'atelier. Et ne dis pas non, je ne fais qu'appliquer ton fameux principe de l'échange équivalent.

- Tu as raison. Je crois qu'on pourrait faire ça, oui.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Winry décrète qu'il se faisait tard, qu'elle allait avoir du travail le lendemain, et lui aussi, puisqu'il avait accepté de l'aider. Edward se leva pour la suivre, mais ne fit pas un pas, gardant la tête basse.

- Écoute, Winry, je… Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas été très… J'aurais dû tout te raconter au lieu de me chercher des excuses… Je suis déso…

- Arrête. Tu es désolé, c'est ça ? Ed, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu voulais avant tout rendre son corps à Alphonse. Et contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je peux le comprendre ! Tu veux toujours que tout soit de ta faute, même quand tu n'as aucun contrôle sur les événements, tu prends toujours sur toi…Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un jour commis une erreur que tu es responsable de tous les maux de ce pays ! Nous sommes tous parfaitement conscient que tout Fullmetal que tu es, tu n'es pas infaillible, alors arrête de te confondre en excuses dès que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaitais, et surtout arrête de ressasser ces moments-là et de culpabiliser !

Edward la regardait, abasourdi, et fut encore plus surpris quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

- En plus, regarde-toi, regarde tout ce que tu as accompli ! continua-t-elle à voix basse. Tu es devenu alchimiste d'état à douze ans à peine, tu as vu plus de choses en quelques années que la plupart d'entre nous n'en verrons dans toute leur vie, tu as rendu son corps à ton frère, tu as retrouvé le tien. Je n'aurais fait que te ralentir. C'est moi qui ai été égoïste en insistant pour que tu me parles et tu avais sûrement de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire. C'est moi qui devrait être désolée. Alors je ne veux plus te l'entendre dire.

Edward mit quelques secondes à enregistrer la fin de la tirade de Winry, puis, avec un soupir de soulagement, l'enlaça à son tour. Après tout, elle avait raison. Tout cela était du passé maintenant. Et il s'était promis de toujours aller de l'avant, non ?

- Et… Winry ? Tu es désolée pour les coups de clé anglaise aussi ?

- Pour ça non, tu les méritais amplement.

- Hm… si tu le dis…, répondit Ed en resserrant son étreinte.

------------------------------------------------

Il va sans dire que j'aimerais voir ce genre de scène dans le manga … Moi y en accro à l'EdWin ces temps-ci, je crois… pas que ces temps-ci d'ailleurs… Enfin bref. Ah oui, allez voir "Pirates des Caraïbes 3" ! Il est rythmé, avec de bonnes répliques de Jack Sparrow, Keith Richards (si !) et la fin est très bien (je trouve). En plus, les cinés sont souvent climatisés, et il risque de faire chaud ce week-end ;)

Et puisses-tu avoir la bonté de consentir à perdre quelques secondes de ton précieux temps pour écrire une review, ô noble lecteur !


	4. Sous les étoiles

**AttentionFaitesGaffeÇaBrûle : **Cette scène se passe entre la fin de la série et le début du film, donc attention aux spoilers !

Sous les étoiles

Edward s'assit dans l'herbe sur les bords du fleuve, et laissa échapper un long soupir. La journée avait était longue, très longue. Harassante. Mais le nouveau prototype de la fusée était prêt, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il s'allongea de tout son long, voulant profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit après avoir supporté la chaleur de l'atelier pendant de longues heures.

Le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, et il les distingua. Les étoiles.

Depuis qu'il était de ce côté-là de la Porte, et encore plus depuis qu'il construisait ces fusées, il passait beaucoup de temps à regarder le ciel, de jour comme de nuit. Peut-être espérait-il voir apparaître un nouveau portail vers Amestris. Mais surtout, quand il regardait les nuages, que rien d'autre n'entrait dans son champ de vision, il pouvait imaginer être encore chez lui, à Central ou à Resembool. Les nuages sont partout les mêmes.

Mais pas les étoiles. Il l'avait vite compris. Les étoiles de ce monde ne formaient pas les mêmes constellations, n'avaient pas le même éclat que celles du sien.

Chez lui, les étoiles avaient l'air proche, presque bienveillant. Comme si elles éclairaient vraiment la nuit pour lui. Surtout à Resembool. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles que là-bas. Et il se souvenait de ces nuits d'été passées avec Alphonse et Winry à les regarder, à découvrir les formes qu'elles dessinaient, à se raconter les légendes attachées à leur nom.

Il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Continuaient-ils à regarder les étoiles ? Winry devait être en train de martyriser un pauvre client ayant légèrement éraflé son auto-mail, comme à son habitude. Et Al… Cherchait-il un moyen de rouvrir la Porte lui aussi ? À moins que la transmutation ait ratée, qu'Alphonse ait disparu, qu'il ait sacrifié tout ce qui lui était cher pour rien.

Peut-être avait-il échoué. Cela expliquerait pourquoi de ce côté-ci, les étoiles étaient froides, distantes, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas masquées par les lumières de la ville. Elles le snobaient, se moquaient de lui. Gardaient leur lumière et leurs légendes pour elles. Lui rappelaient qu'il était seul, dans un monde où son frère n'était pas. Où Winry n'était pas. Où l'alchimie, où tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'à présent, n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

Tout à coup, Edward se sentit oppressé, jugé par ces étoiles. Il se leva alors, fuyant leur regard accusateur, et regagna sa chambre au pas de course.

Plus déterminé que jamais à rentrer chez lui.

-------------------------------------

A/N : Inspiré de la chanson "Your Star" d'Evanescence (excellente chanson, soit dit en passant). Pitite review, s'il vous plaît ?


	5. Cauchemar

Cauchemar

_- Ed… C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a fait cela !_

_- Si ton frère s'est retrouvé dans cette armure, ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est toi qui l'a condamné à vivre dans ce corps ! Edward Elric ! Mais pas seulement ton frère…_

_- Edward… Je n'aime pas ce corps… Fais-moi ressusciter rapidement ! D'accord ?_

_- Ed… Ed… Ed… Ed… Ed… Ed… _

_La Vérité. Tucker. Cette… chose qu'il avait créée, qui n'était même pas sa mère… Et ces mains, toutes ces mains qui l'attrapaient, tentaient de l'emmener…_

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours ce cauchemar. Il s'assit dans son lit, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Comme à chaque fois que ses fantômes venaient le hanter, les attaches de ses auto-mails recommencèrent à le faire souffrir… Une douleur lancinante mais tenace, en parfait accord avec la migraine qui naissait sous son front.

Il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Nuit noire. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Et Edward savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. À moins que…

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Winry. Silence. Il entra, l'appelant doucement. Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'approcha alors et, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler les tremblements de ses mains qui n'avaient pas cessé, se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Inconsciemment ou non, celle-ci se tourna alors vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ed poussa un long soupir, se détendant légèrement. Il calqua sa respiration sur celle de sa mécanicienne. Lente, profonde, sereine. Une minute, ou peut-être une heure, passa et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il avait tenté de ressusciter sa mère, et en avait supporté les conséquences. Il s'était battu contre les Homonculus. Depuis ses douze ans, il affrontait la folie des hommes, leur cupidité, leur cruauté, l'injustice, la peur toujours présente d'échouer, de voir ceux qu'il aimait souffrir à cause de lui et celle de perdre son frère. Il avait l'habitude de se battre et ne renonçait jamais. Alors, il finirait bien par chasser ses démons.

Après tout, cela ne serait jamais qu'à peine quelques milliers de fois plus difficile.

------------------------

Ed fait vraiment le cauchemar du début dans le chapitre 43. Et un similaire après l'histoire avec Nina… Vous pouvez vérifier, je suis bien renseignée ! Sinon, ben… comme toujours, laissez une review, s'il vous plaît, vous ferez de moi un humble vermisseau heureux :-p ! Et encore merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait pour les autres histoires !


	6. Lost Heaven

**Attention :** Spoilers pour les derniers épisodes de la série et le film. D'ailleurs, en parlant du film… QUAND EST-CE QU'ILS SE DÉCIDENT À NOUS LE SORTIR EN FRANCE ?? Ahem. Pardon.

--------------------------------

Lost Heaven

À chaque fois, tu souriais.

Quand tu as quitté Resembool pour la dernière fois, quand tu t'es retourné pour dire "au revoir" à Pinako, Winry et Schezka restées sur le quai de la gare, tu souriais. "_Réjouissez-vous pour nous, nous allons vaincre nos ennemis et récupérer nos corps !". _Tu te dissimulais sous un manteau et un chapeau trop grands pour toi, tu t'étais teint les cheveux en noir, Alphonse était lui aussi caché, sous forme d'une statue, mais tu souriais quand même. Comme à chaque fois. Peut-être que, ce jour-là, tu pensais encore vraiment que tu allais rentrer. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Tu t'en étais toujours tiré, n'est-ce pas ? Non, quoiqu'en disait Winry, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

La dernière fois que tu as vu Roy Mustang, tu souriais. _"Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je suis une vraie teigne. Quelques Homonculus ne m'arrêteront pas." _Il partait affronter le président Bradley, mais il souriait lui aussi. Et l'espace d'une seconde, vous y avez cru. Oui, vous vaincrez vos ennemis respectifs et vous vous reverrez. Oui, il se moquera encore de ta taille et oui, tu essayeras encore et par tous les moyens de le lui faire payer. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu lui as tapé dans la main, non ? Pour sceller un pacte, confirmer une promesse. _"Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir, Colonel."_

Dans le repaire des Homonculus, quand tu as demandé à Rose de quitter les lieux et d'emmener Wrath avec elle, tu souriais. Avec la sérénité de ceux qui savent qu'ils ont dépassé le point de non retour, car tu avais déjà pris ta décision. La loi de l'Échange Équivalent était sans appel : il fallait un sacrifice pour ramener Alphonse et ce sacrifice, ce serait toi. Parce que les quatre années passées n'auraient eu aucun sens si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu ferais ce qu'il faudrait pour sauver ton frère, avec le sourire et la tête haute, en plus.

Et même, quand tu es remonté dans le vaisseau qui devait te reconduire de l'autre côté de la Porte, en tournant le dos au monde qui t'avait vu naître et à ton frère, alors que tu venais de passer deux longues années à te demander si tu avais réussi à le ramener, tu as réussi à esquisser un sourire.

À chaque fois, tu souriais.

Des sourires faussement innocents, un peu trop enthousiastes, arrogants ou éclatants. Pour les rassurer, pour te rassurer. Pour que, si les choses tournaient mal, ils se souviennent de toi comme d'un gamin insolent mais malgré tout généreux, comme du Fullmetal Alchemist que rien ne pouvait abattre, qui allait toujours de l'avant, sûr de lui.

À chaque fois, tu souriais. Juste au cas où.

--------------------------------

A/N : C'est qu'il est courageux, Edo-kun . J'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant la chanson de l'Arc-en-Ciel (à ce propos, encore merci à Kumiberry !!), d'où le titre. "Lost Heaven", le Paradis perdu… ça va, malheureusement, vraiment bien à FullMetal Alchemist (à l'anime au moins)… Vous en pensez quoi ?


	7. Joie de vivre

**Attention :** Léger spoiler pour la fin du film, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

---------------------------------

Joie de vivre

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus ressentie. Tant qu'il avait eu un but, quelque chose à accomplir, la vie, c'était du sérieux. Pas le temps de s'amuser. Et pourtant, ces derniers temps, elle se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Quand lui et son frère avaient été de retour en Amestris, après toutes ces années passées à essayer de rouvrir le passage entre les deux mondes.

Quand il avait enfin pu remettre le Général de Brigade Mustang à sa place en lui prouvant, toise à l'appui, qu'il avait bel et bien grandi quand il était de l'autre côté de la Porte, et pas qu'un peu. Le militaire avait bien marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à "_la gravité doit être moins forte là-bas_", mais les faits étaient là. Non mais.

Quand, par une chaude journée d'été à Resembool, il regardait Al jouer avec le chaton qu'il avait récemment adopté. Pour une fois, Ed n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui demander de s'en séparer. Al méritait bien ça. D'autant plus que lui, Ed, avait gagné bien plus.

Car cette joie de vivre, il la ressentait chaque matin quand il se réveillait aux côtés de Winry, et maintenant, alors qu'elle le rejoignait sur la terrasse de la maison, l'enlaçant après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

---------------------------------

A/N : Là, je serais presque jalouse de Winry. Attendez, non… ne tenez pas compte du "presque".


	8. Cadeau

Cadeau

"_Vingt ans, ce n'est pas rien !" _C'est ce que le Général de Brigade Mustang avait dit. Comment avait-il appris que l'anniversaire de Winry tombait quelques jours plus tard, les frères Elric ne le sauraient sans doute jamais. Ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du militaire, qui avait alors insisté pour qu'ils profitent de l'occasion pour prendre quelques jours de congé. Alphonse avait eu l'air emballé à cette idée et, si Edward avait fini par accepter, c'était selon lui uniquement pour ne pas décevoir son frère.

Il tentait encore de s'en convaincre dans le train qui les ramenait dans leur ville natale. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se mentir à soi-même. Quoiqu'il en dise, il était toujours content de rentrer chez lui.

La tête appuyée sur la vitre de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir, Ed sourit en repensant au cadeau qu'il avait trouvé pour sa mécanicienne. Un saphir. Exactement du même bleu que les yeux de la jeune femme. Monté en pendentif sur une fine chaîne en or, il ferait un collier parfait.

Il avait également repéré une bague dans la vitrine de la bijouterie, mais avait renoncé à l'acheter, craignant que son geste soit mal interprété. Alphonse n'arrêtait déjà pas de lui répéter qu'il était _"fier de lui"_ et qu'il était _"très heureux"_ que son grand frère _"se décide enfin"_ (se décide à quoi ? Ed ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème…) parce qu'il avait choisi un collier, alors une bague…

Mais peu lui importait. Winry allait adorer son cadeau. Avec un peu de chance, elle l'aimerait au point d'oublier de le frapper avec sa clé à molette parce qu'il y avait une minuscule éraflure de rien du tout sur son automail. Et il se surprit à se dire que si tout allait vraiment, vraiment bien, peut-être finirait-il même par revenir acheter la bague.

-------------------------------

A/N : Elle en a de la chance, Winry ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	9. Promesses tenues

**Attention : **Tout petit spoiler de rien du tout pour le chapitre 48 du manga.

Promesses tenues

Edward s'efforçait toujours de tenir ses promesses, et, jusqu'à présent, il s'en tirait avec les honneurs.

Il avait promis à Alphonse qu'ils retrouveraient leur corps ensemble, et ils y étaient arrivés. Winry se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où elle les avait vu sur le chemin menant à chez elle, titubants de fatigue, mais sans bras, jambe ou corps entier de métal.

Ce jour-là, elle avait permis à Edward de tenir une autre de ses promesses. Elle avait été trop heureuse et trop émue pour retenir ses larmes. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait faite pleurer de joie. Comme promis.

C'était comme si un énorme poids avait été ôté de leurs épaules à tous les trois, et il n'y avait plus de secret entre eux. Les deux frères étaient toujours basés à Central, mais ils revenaient souvent la voir, et écrivaient quand ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils avaient même commencé à lui raconter ce qui leur était arrivé pendant leur quête de la pierre philosophale. Elle les soupçonnait quand même d'omettre les événements où ils avaient vraiment cru leur dernière heure arrivée, mais peu lui importait. Elle avait enfin des réponses à ses questions et ne passait plus ses journées à se demander si elle allait un jour les revoir en vie.

Ironie du sort, c'était le jour où Edward avait déclaré qu'il ne la ferait plus pleurer que de joie que Winry s'était également rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et même si elle datait à présent de plusieurs années, l'alchimiste semblait vouloir rester fidèle à sa promesse. Sinon, comment expliquer les larmes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle l'embrassait, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnant encore à ses oreilles ?

"_Winry Rockbell, voulez-vous m'épouser ?"_

_-----------------------------------------_

A.N. : Voilà voilà, ça pourrait être la suite de "Cadeau". Apparemment, Ed est bien retourné acheter la bague, tsss… Je maintiens que Winry a trop de chance… Enfin bref, j'espère quand même qu'ils vont finir ensemble dans le manga ! .

J'ai trouvé deux citations qui iraient bien avec l'histoire :

"_Aimer quelqu'un ne relève pas seulement de la puissance du sentiment mais d'une décision, d'un jugement, d'une promesse."_ (Erich Fromm)

"_On fait des promesses quand on sent le besoin d'affirmer, de solidifier des sentiments que l'on craint de perdre."_ (Gilbert Langlois)

Reviews, s'i'ou' plaît ?


	10. Une lueur dans la nuit

**Attention : **Spoilers pour le dernier épisode de la série.

Une lueur dans la nuit

La nuit tombait sur Resembool, et Alphonse n'était toujours pas rentré. Cependant, Winry ne s'en inquiétait pas. Afin de perfectionner son alchimie, le jeune garçon faisait souvent le tour de la petite ville, demandant aux gens s'ils avaient quelque chose qu'il pourrait réparer, et il oubliait souvent l'heure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

À moins que… Winry avait vu suffisamment de gens disparaître, à commencer par ses propres parents, pour savoir que le destin avait une façon bien à lui de saper ses projections dans le futur.

Et quand on n'a plus confiance en l'avenir, on se réfugie dans le passé. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle éprouva soudain le besoin de ressortir sa vieille lampe-tempête et de la placer allumée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du premier étage de la maison. Ainsi, où qu'il soit dans Resembool, Alphonse verrait la lumière, et saurait qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle l'attendait. Comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Malgré les années qui avaient passé, le système était toujours aussi efficace, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune alchimiste pour rentrer. Il n'avait récupéré son corps que depuis quelques mois, et Winry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était exactement tel qu'elle se le rappelait. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même voix, la même gentillesse, la même détermination… Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu ses souvenirs… Mais Edward avait disparu, peut-être même donné sa vie pour lui rendre son corps, alors elle n'allait pas commencer à le critiquer.

Elle monta à l'étage éteindre la lampe, avant de se raviser. Depuis toujours, cette lampe était sensée indiquer aux frères Elric qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Aux _deux_ frères. Or l'un d'entre eux manquait encore à l'appel.

Elle resterait donc allumée, et ce jusqu'au retour d'Edward.

---------------------------------------

A/N : L'auteur que je suis (sic) vit de chocolat, d'eau fraîche et de reviews ! Alors laissez-en s'il vous plaît. (COMMENT ÇA, ce régime n'est pas équilibré ??)


	11. Ombres

Cette scène pourrait se passer dans le chapitre 13, quand Ed et Al sont à l'hôpital après les événements du laboratoire 5, mais après que Al ait piqué sa crise existentielle (soit dit en passant, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça, d'ailleurs).

Ombres

Edward était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure, mais ne semblait toujours pas décidé à se lever. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'ouvrir les rideaux malgré le soleil qui devait déjà être haut dans le ciel. Derrière la porte, dans le couloir, il entendait les bruits maintenant familiers de l'hôpital. Les infirmières qui apportaient le petit déjeuner ou les médicaments. Les patients qui sortaient se promener dans la cour. Les familles qui venaient leur rendre visite… Ces derniers jours, ces bruits l'avaient distrait, mais cette fois-ci, il ne les écoutait pas. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour ça.

Les découvertes faites au laboratoire n°5 avaient dissuadé les frères Elric de se servir de la pierre philosophale pour récupérer leur corps. Ed tentait bien de se dire que ce n'était qu'un obstacle de plus, qu'il suffisait de trouver le moyen de le contourner, il n'en avait pas moins de mal à voir quatre ans de travail acharné ainsi réduits à néant.

Alphonse semblait avoir du mal, lui aussi. Mais maintenant qu'il avait la certitude d'avoir un jour été humain, il était plus déterminé que jamais. Si seulement ils savaient par où commencer…

Pour la milliardième fois, Ed se demanda s'il pourrait un jour rendre son corps à son frère. Tout était de sa faute… Il se moquait de devoir garder ses automails. Il les avait acceptés, s'y était habitué, il admettait même volontiers qu'ils pouvaient être très pratiques. Mais Alphonse… Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il paie pour _son_ erreur, qu'il porte _son_ fardeau. Qu'il ait à craindre ces ombres, celles qu'Edward voyait se rapprocher de lui, l'encercler, menacer de l'engloutir…

Les ombres… Il se rappela celles qui avaient voulu l'attirer vers la Porte. Quand il avait vu la Vérité, il avait eu l'impression que l'on forçait des milliers de connaissances dans sa tête. À ce moment-là, il avait bien dû entr'apercevoir le moyen de ramener le corps d'Alphonse, il lui suffisait de s'en rappeler ! Mais il avait beau chercher, rien… Pas le moindre indice…

Il fut tenté de céder aux ombres… Se laisser aller, ne plus se battre pour ce qui lui apparaissait à présent comme une cause perdue ou presque…

Se laisser aller…

Il tenta d'ignorer les larmes qu'il sentait monter…

Ne plus penser…

Il avait l'impression que son corps se faisait plus lourd, qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son matelas…

Se laisser aller…

Dormir, pour ne plus voir le monde autour de lui…

Les ombres le protégeraient, le consoleraient…

Se laisser aller…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Winry.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand, ainsi que les rideaux.

- Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? Ne reste pas comme ça dans le noir ! Regarde, la journée est magnifique !

Et Ed regarda. Il regarda Winry, accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, observant ce qui se passait dans la cour. La façon qu'avait la lumière de créer des reflets dorés dans ses cheveux, de faire briller ses yeux.

La mécanicienne dut s'en rendre compte, car elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Chassant les ombres.

---------------------------------

A.N. : Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour Edward… Heureusement que Winry est là ! XD Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	12. Blessures

Blessures

Winry replongea le linge dans le bol d'eau une dernière fois, puis l'essora avant de le passer sur le visage et le cou couverts de sueur de l'alchimiste. Elle s'efforçait de le faire le plus délicatement et silencieusement possible, Edward ayant déjà suffisamment de mal à dormir comme ça.

Il avait fallu remplacer les attaches de ses automails qui avaient fini par devenir trop petites - preuve s'il en fallait une qu'Ed grandissait _bel et bien_. Outre la douleur, l'intervention avait provoqué une forte fièvre qui clouait Edward au lit, et sa respiration rapide et saccadée indiquait à la jeune fille que son sommeil était loin d'être aussi reposant et réparateur que nécessaire. Même si Alphonse et elle se relayaient à son chevet, la nuit promettait d'être longue…

Winry soupira. Pendant l'opération, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices qui zébraient la peau de son ami. Des cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, mais surtout de plus en plus nombreuses.

Les plus importantes restaient celles laissées par la première pose des automails. Elle ne leur avait accordé qu'un regard, elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Celles-là, elle les connaissait, savait ce qui les avait causées - elle-même. Mais toutes les autres… Elle n'avait aucune donnée sur les autres. Certaines indiquaient des blessures profondes, potentiellement mortelles…

Elle frissonna. Elle savait que les deux frères risquaient leur vie pratiquement tous les jours, mais en avoir ainsi la preuve… Elle prit la main d'Edward, et jeune homme entrouvrit un oeil, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Win… ? Sa voix était rauque, fatiguée.

Il tenta de se tourner vers elle, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur l'en dissuada et il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller en grognant.

- Ne bouge pas, idiot. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu entends ? De RE-POS.

- Où est… Al ?

Winry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même dans un moment pareil, alors que n'importe quel autre patient la supplierait de le gaver d'anti-douleurs, voire carrément de l'achever sur le champ, lui trouvait encore la force de s'inquiéter pour son frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Il est juste aller chercher un peu d'eau pour toi, il revient tout de suite.

Rassuré, il referma les yeux. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient achevé de l'épuiser, et il soupira quand il sentit à nouveau le linge humide caresser son visage avant de s'arrêter sur son front. Vu les circonstances, ça ne pouvait pas être appelé un soupir d'aise, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle serra à nouveau la main de son ami.

Elle savait que, pour lui, rien ne comptait plus que de rendre son corps à Alphonse, qu'il était prêt à tout pour y arriver, que cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il devait y laisser la vie. Il ne semblait pas, ou ne voulait pas, imaginer qu'_elle_, ça la dérangerait. Mais à sa surprise, Edward serra à son tour faiblement la main de sa mécanicienne.

- Merci.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, gronda-t-elle, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'arracher un semblant de sourire à l'alchimiste.

Elle soupira à son tour. Peut-être que, si cette fois-ci elle lui demandait de faire attention à lui plutôt qu'à son automail, peut-être qu'il l'écouterait, qu'il comprendrait…

En attendant, et même si elle se détestait pour cette pensée, elle se dit qu'au moins, tant que la fièvre n'aurait pas baissé, il serait contraint et forcé de rester à Resembool. Avec elle. En vie.

----------------------------------

ndla (waah, ça fait sérieux de mettre ça !) : Que dire, si ce n'est "laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !" ? Ah si, j'ai trouvé une autre citation qui me plaît bien : _"Je n'ai pas échoué. J'ai juste trouvé 10 000 façons de faire qui ne marchent pas."_ C'est de Thomas Edison. Et maintenant que j'y pense, ça pourrait presque s'appliquer aux frères Elric et à leur quête de la pierre philosophale… Non ?


	13. Lapsus

Lapsus

Edward avait toujours imaginé que, le jour où il avouerait ses sentiments à une femme, ce ne serait pas à la fin d'une soirée romantique passée en sa compagnie. Pas de bouquet de roses, pas de dîner aux chandelles, pas de promenade main dans la main sous les étoiles, éclairés seulement par le clair de lune, pas de déclaration enflammée dont les trois quarts des phrases auraient été empruntées à un auteur ou un poète quelconque. Tout cela était beaucoup trop mielleux et dégoulinant d'eau de rose à son goût. Et, finalement, beaucoup trop impersonnel pour lui.

Car il avait décidé qu'Edward Elric ne ferait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Ne serait-ce que par esprit de contradiction.

Ce jour-là, Winry lui avait demandé de se servir de son alchimie pour réaliser un alliage de métaux qu'elle utiliserait ensuite pour le nouvel automail qu'elle construisait pour lui. Un nouveau modèle créé par ses soins qui serait à la fois plus léger et, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, plus résistant. Ed s'exécuta, puis resta dans l'atelier à la regarder travailler, debout derrière elle pour ne pas la déranger. Il se disait que, s'il savait exactement de quoi son automail était fait, il pourrait mieux le transmuter en cas de besoin.

La mécanicienne en profita pour lui expliquer comment le tout fonctionnait, détaillant le rôle de chaque pièce au fur et à mesure qu'elle les assemblait et que l'objet prenait peu à peu la forme d'un bras.

Edward l'écouta d'abord avec attention, mémorisant l'emplacement des pièces les plus importantes afin de ne pas les transmuter par erreur, mais il ne put bientôt plus empêcher un sourire amusé de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Winry semblait totalement absorbée par son travail. Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour lui à présent. Pour un peu, il aurait même cru qu'elle l'avait oublié. Son regard glissa malgré lui vers la nuque de son amie et il eut soudain très, très envie d'y déposer un baiser. Se reprenant à temps, et secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment elle organisait les circuits internes.

- Tu vois, ces câbles-là servent à la flexion du coude, ceux-ci vont vers le poignet et les doigts et…

- Je t'aime.

Elle se figea, son tournevis restant suspendu en l'air alors qu'elle s'assurait qu'elle avait bien entendu et bien compris ses mots. Et puis lentement, très lentement, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as… dit ?

Il fixait le bras mécanique posé devant lui, apparemment aussi surpris qu'elle par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas un instant il n'avait eu l'intention de prononcer ces mots. Ils étaient juste une pensée parmi tant d'autres, de celles qui s'en vont avant même que l'on ait vraiment conscience de leur présence. Et pourtant, l'instant d'après… ils lui avaient échappé.

- Ed, tu… tu le penses vraiment ?

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il fallait qu'il réponde… Mais quoi ? Que le dernier coup de clé anglaise qu'elle lui avait infligé lui avait fait perdre la tête, qu'il disait n'importe quoi ? Non, d'après le ton de sa voix, Winry était vraiment touchée… Troublée même. Et pour une fois, il lui devait bien la vérité.

- Ou… Oui, souffla-t-il, sentant ses joues rougir, effaré par sa propre audace.

Elle laissa tomber son tournevis et le bruit sec qu'il fit en heurtant le plan de travail fit sortir Edward de sa transe. Il réussit enfin à bouger, détacha son regard de l'automail, se tourna vers elle. Vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux bleus.

- Attends, attends, ne pleure pas ! Écoute, ce n'est pas grave, je… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, te mettre dans cet état… En plus, c'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi pour le moment, avec ces Homonculus qui nous cherchent et…

- Ed…

- Oui ?

Elle s'était levée. À un autre moment, dans une situation différente, il se serait sans doute rendu compte qu'il était enfin légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Mais là, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, qu'il n'aurait qu'à se pencher pour…

- Tais-toi, répondit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage de l'alchimiste, avant de se rapprocher d'avantage et de l'embrasser.

Il ne fallut qu'une toute petite seconde à Edward pour se remettre de sa surprise, l'enlacer et lui rendre son baiser.

----------------------------

A.N. : Woups, c'est ce qu'on appelle un lapsus révélateur ! Un de ceux qui amènent n'importe quel psy à se frotter les mains en se répétant "oh, le beau cas !". Pour le reste… hé bien… comme d'habitude : bla bla… Winry a trop de chance… bla bla… laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît… bla bla… XD

P.S. : Vous avez-lu le dernier Harry Potter ? Il est excellent !!


	14. Perdre pied

**Attention : **Spoilers pour la fin de la série.

Perdre pied

Winry resserra un dernier boulon puis reposa le bras mécanique sur lequel elle avait travaillé pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Un dernier regard pour s'assurer que tout était parfait, et son verdict tomba : une fois plus, c'était du grand art. Satisfaite de son oeuvre, elle décida de s'accorder une courte pause avant de s'attaquer à la commande suivante et quitta son atelier.

Alors qu'elle remplissait un verre d'eau , ses yeux tombèrent sur le calendrier accroché au mur… Deux mois qu'Edward avait disparu. Un qu'Alphonse était parti avec son Maître. Qu'elle était seule… Elle sentit les larmes monter, mais les refoula. Elle s'était promis d'être forte, comme les deux frères avaient été forts. Elle ne pleurerait plus.

Son verre à la main, elle retraversa le salon de la maison Rockbell pour rejoindre son atelier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle n'attendait aucun client avant l'après-midi, mais se dépêcha d'aller répondre. Qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas traîner. Pas question qu'elle prenne du retard dans son travail !

- Atelier Rockbell, que puis-je faire pour… … Général Mustang ?

Roy Mustang était sans doute la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Elle remarqua immédiatement le cache qui couvrait l'oeil du militaire, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'autre chose encore n'allait pas… Il avait l'air fatigué, et… Son uniforme, c'était ça… Où étaient passées les insignes indiquant son rang ?

- Mademoiselle Rockbell, appelez-moi Roy… Je ne suis plus qu'un simple soldat maintenant… Mais ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Je suis muté dans le nord, j'en ai profité pour faire un détour et vous apporter ceci…

Il sortit un objet de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit. Une montre en argent. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait, la mécanicienne interrogea le militaire du regard.

- Prenez-la, l'encouragea-t-il.

Winry s'exécuta. Elle vit d'abord que la montre était cabossée, que le métal paraissait poli par endroits… Manifestement, elle avait pris un certain nombre de coups… Et puis elle remarqua une éraflure qui lui sembla familière… Oui, c'était bien la même que celle sur la montre de… Que sur _sa_ montre… Voulant en avoir le coeur net, elle l'ouvrit.

Le bruit que fit le verre d'eau en s'écrasant sur le carrelage résonna dans le grand salon, mais Winry ne l'entendit même pas.

_Don't forget 3 oct. 10_

Plus le moindre doute possible.

- Des soldats l'ont retrouvée en nettoyant les ruines de Lior, expliqua Mustang. Étant donné que j'étais son supérieur, ils me l'ont remise, mais c'est à vous qu'elle revient. Vous êtes en quelque sorte sa dernière famille, et comme je ne sais pas où est Alphonse en ce moment…

Winry hocha machinalement la tête, puis refit de même quand le militaire pris congé. Elle referma la porte, mais ne parvint pas à s'en éloigner, tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des mots gravés à l'intérieur du couvercle.

_Don't forget 3 oct. 10_

Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien qui ne se rapporte à cette date, à ce qu'elle représentait et au propriétaire de la montre. Des centaines d'images, de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui faisant tous plus mal les uns que les autres. Ils la narguaient, lui criaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Toujours plus violents. Cruels. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, que, si cela continuait, ils allaient finir par la détruire. Quelque chose allait céder. Devait céder.

Ce fut elle.

Elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots, serrant la montre en argent du Fullmetal Alchemist contre son coeur.

Quand Pinako la trouva deux heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé, et les larmes coulaient toujours.

--------------------------------

A.N. : Pauvre Winry… Mais mettez-vous à sa place, quoi ! Vous imaginez, vous, perdre _LE _Edward Elric ? Dur.

Et ce qui est dur aussi (subtile transition (sans commentaire, merci…)), c'est de ne pas avoir de reviews, alors laissez-en plein s'il vous plaît ! Au passage, un grand merci (MERCI !!!) à celles et ceux qui en laissent à tous les chapitres ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D


	15. Resembool

**Attention :** Spoilers pour la fin de la série et le début du film.

---------------------------------

Resembool

- Aller Edward, il est tard, on rentre à la maison.

Non, Alfons, on ne rentre pas à la maison. _Je_ ne rentre pas à la maison. Parce que, tu vois, ce petit appartement que nous partageons ne pourra jamais être mon foyer. C'est un toit sous lequel dormir, un endroit où ranger mes affaires, peut-être même un refuge, comme ceux dans lesquels on attend que la tempête passe, mais pas un foyer. Un foyer, ça se construit, s'entretient au fil des ans. Mais moi, je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Je ne suis que de passage.

Mon véritable foyer est à un monde d'ici. Littéralement. Mais ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. Depuis que mon père a disparu, je ne peux d'ailleurs en parler à personne. Alors je vais continuer à te mentir et à te laisser te bercer d'illusions.

- Bonne idée, je suis crevé. On rentre.

Cela fait un an que je ne suis plus rentré chez moi. Un peu plus en fait, si on compte le temps passé à Central avant de quitter Amestris. Chez moi, il n'y a pas de grands immeubles qui obscurcissent l'horizon, pas de voitures circulant dans les rues, d'usines, de pollution, d'éclairage public, de boutiques de luxe… Il n'y a que quelques maisons isolées, des chemins en terre, des massifs de fleurs et de ronces qui se couvrent de mûres en été, les collines couvertes d'herbe verte, le ciel, les nuages et les étoiles, et de l'espace, de l'espace à perte de vue, qui pourtant tient en un seul mot.

Resembool.

On est bien loin de Munich, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh bien sûr, il n'y a pas que des côtés positifs à Resembool, et en cherchant bien, je devrais pouvoir en trouver quelques uns à Munich. Je n'ai pas que de bons souvenirs à Resembool.

Parce que c'est aussi de là qu'est parti mon père, là qu'est morte et est enterrée ma mère. Que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, que mon frère a failli perdre la sienne. Que je me suis retrouvé avec une jambe et un bras en moins.

Du coup, dans ma tête, Resembool est aussi associée aux automails. Aux membres artificiels, si tu préfères. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est de s'en faire poser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment on peut _vouloir_ et _décider_ de souffrir à ce point. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. Deux fois.

Mais qui dit bras de métal dit également mécanicien. Ou plutôt, dans mon cas, mécanicienne. Winry.

Elle aussi habite Resembool. Elle m'a redonné une jambe et un bras pour pouvoir aller de l'avant et atteindre mon but. Elle a pleuré et s'est inquiétée pour moi quand je ne pouvais pas me permettre le luxe de le faire. Elle nous a soutenu, mon frère et moi, dans les pires moments. Elle nous a accueilli chez elle, nous a donné un endroit où nous étions toujours les bienvenus, où nous pouvions nous reposer. Nous avions une vie de dingues, nous étions tout le temps à droite et à gauche, mais elle, elle était toujours là.

Winry est l'espoir et la stabilité.

Et mon frère la considère comme sa propre soeur, comme elle le considère comme un frère. Et sa grand-mère Pinako nous a toujours traités comme ses petits enfants.

Winry et Pinako sont notre famille.

Avec Winry, je pouvais me tromper, angoisser, douter. Être faible. Elle ne m'a jamais jugé. Je pouvais être moi-même. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé de plus, même si je ne lui ai pas toujours donné ce qu'elle voulait. Et même là, elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle comprenait.

Winry est cette liberté, ce droit de ne pas être parfait.

C'est sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire, à l'époque.

Et elle est aussi une amie d'enfance, celle avec j'ai grandi, avec qui j'ai ri et fait toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables. Celle qu'il est facile, naturel d'aimer.

"_On ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a qu'après l'avoir perdu."_ En règle générale, je déteste les proverbes. Mais pour le coup, celui-ci est vrai. J'aime Winry. Je le dis comme ça aujourd'hui, mais il m'a fallu la perdre pour le comprendre.

Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais je n'en n'étais pas conscient. Et encore, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un soudain éclair de lucidité. Ça a simplement fini par s'imposer à moi. Comme si, à force de le répéter, une voix intérieure avait fini par me faire entendre raison. J'aime Winry… _Hé bien oui, rien de nouveau sous le soleil._ Pas moyen de déterminer un "avant" et un "après". C'est facile, naturel, sans arrière pensée. Ça va de soi. C'est _normal_. À tel point que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Winry est cette innocence.

Je vais être beau joueur, Alfons. J'avoue que même le souvenir de Winry n'est pas parfait. Parce que je l'aime, mais que je ne le lui ai jamais dit. J'ai eu quelques centaines d'occasions de le faire, et je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance. Je l'ai repoussée, ne voulant pas l'embarquer dans ces histoires de Pierre Philosophale, pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Ou tout simplement parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Et maintenant, tout porte à croire que c'est trop tard. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la gorge qui se noue, les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Un énorme poids sur les épaules.

Winry est ce regret aussi.

Je me dis que, puisque je l'ai aimée toute ma vie, je l'aimerai toujours. Que je resterai seul. C'est le prix à payer pour ma bêtise et ma lâcheté, et je l'accepte volontiers mais…

Winry est tout ça, et sans doute plus encore.

Winry est mon foyer, elle aussi, tu comprends ? Mon foyer, dans tous les sens du terme.

Et elle est à Resembool.

Alors tu vois, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas de points positifs à Munich, ou en tout cas pas assez.

Excuse-moi Alfons, mais ce n'est pas encore ce soir que je rentrerai chez moi.

---------------------------------

A/N : Pauvre Edo-kun… Et quand on connaît la fin du film… Enfin bref. Reviews, s'il vous plaît ? Allez, au fond de vous-même, vous savez que vous avez envie d'en laisser :p


	16. Pluie d'automne

**Attention :** Spoilers pour la fin de la série et le chapitre 48 du manga. Ça se passerait après l'épisode 51 (et avant le film), mais j'ajoute juste un élément du manga.

Pluie d'automne

À dix-sept ans, une jeune fille est censée ne se préoccuper que de savoir quelle est la dernière mode, des sorties entre copines, de ses études, ou encore d'un petit ami.

À dix-sept ans, une jeune fille n'est pas censée prendre le train pour la capitale afin d'assister à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami.

Un an. Après seulement un an, l'armée avait renoncé à continuer à chercher Edward Elric. Et encore, c'était seulement grâce au Colonel Mustang que l'enquête avait duré aussi longtemps. Entre la disparition du Führer, le passage de l'armée sous l'autorité du Parlement et la réorganisation de celui-ci pour qu'il puisse gouverner le pays, les militaires n'avaient plus le temps de rechercher un gamin, même s'il était l'un des leurs. Maintenant que Mustang était muté dans le nord, tout était fini. Définitivement.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric avait donc était déclaré "mort en service". Afin de rendre les choses officielles - et sans doute pour faire bonne figure et se donner bonne conscience - l'armée avait organisé son enterrement.

En passant le portail du cimetière de Central, Winry réalisa que le cercueil qui allait être mis en terre ne renfermerait que les automails d'Edward. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il semblait rester de lui. _Tout ça est stupide_, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. _Qu'ils arrêtent de chercher, c'est une chose, mais pourquoi cette mascarade ? Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé, ça veut dire qu'il pourrait être n'importe où, et en vie !_ Elle préféra ne pas se demander pourquoi elle était malgré tout venue.

Elle resserra le col de son manteau. En cette fin d'automne, le vent soufflait presque sans discontinuer sur la ville. Les nuages étaient nombreux, les averses fréquentes, et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

Quand elle arriva à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué, une dizaine de personnes s'y trouvait déjà. Alphonse, bien sûr. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, et le jeune alchimiste se précipita à sa rencontre. La mécanicienne salua ensuite Izumi et Sig Curtis. Puis Schezka. Puis Gracia Hughes. Elysia n'était pas là, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. À quatre ans, on n'est pas censé assister pour la deuxième fois à un enterrement. Toute l'équipe de Mustang était là également. Quant au colonel, il se tenait légèrement à l'écart, tête baissée. Winry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait plus grand chose de l'arrogant et ambitieux Flame Alchemist. Edward était son subordonné, se tenait-il responsable de sa disparition ? Puis le prêtre leur fit signe que, puisque tout le monde était là, ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

Pendant la cérémonie, Winry était trop en colère pour suivre ce que disait l'homme d'église. Il parlait d'Edward, de son courage, de ses exploits, de son sens du sacrifice, de la peine de ses amis… Cela la faisait doucement rire. Cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'il racontait. Elle, elle savait à quel point Ed pouvait être courageux, et quels sacrifices il avait _vraiment_ faits. Et le mot "peine" ne pourrait jamais décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant sa disparition.

_Arrêtez, arrêtez de parler de lui comme ça, vous ne le connaissez pas ! Arrêtez de l'insulter ! De toutes façons, il n'est pas mort ! _

Elle se forçait à parler au présent, et n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. _Il n'est pas mort. Tout ceci est stupide, ridicule ! _Pourtant, elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Central, elle aussi. Parce que quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle commençait à perdre espoir ? Si Edward était vraiment encore en vie, il l'aurait fait savoir. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Alphonse aussi longtemps sans nouvelle…

Pendant quatre ans, il avait pris un maximum de risques, et s'en était toujours sorti. Mais, et si la dernière fois avait été celle de trop ? Edward avait atteint son but, il avait rendu son corps à son frère… Et s'il y avait effectivement un dieu quelque part, et qu'il en avait eu assez de voir l'alchimiste empiéter sur ses plates-bandes ? Il n'y a pas de vie sans un corps, quel qu'il soit. Une vie pour un corps, était-ce là le prix qu'Edward avait dû payer ?

_Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort…_

Elle sentit les larmes monter… Puis se rappela la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite : la prochaine fois qu'elle pleurerait à cause de lui, ce serait de joie, parce que lui et Al auraient retrouvé leur corps. Elle se força à respirer profondément…

_Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort…_

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ed ne tient pas ses promesses que je ne vais pas tenir les miennes ! _

_Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort…_

Debout à côté d'elle, Alphonse dut se rendre compte de ses efforts pour se contrôler et lui prit la main, la serrant en murmurant : "Il n'est pas mort."

Sa voix était basse, mais son ton était sans appel. Winry le voyait de profil, mais elle put lire la détermination dans son regard. Alphonse était convaincu de pouvoir ramener son frère, où qu'il soit.

À la fin de la cérémonie, chacun partit de son côté. Vite. Parce qu'eux aussi croyaient Edward toujours en vie et avaient eu l'impression de le trahir en venant ? Winry, elle, resta face à la pierre tombale fraîchement érigée. Elle repensa aux yeux dorés, et il lui sembla que, comme le ciel, la terre et le sol étaient gris. Même l'uniforme bleu des militaires, le manteau rouge d'Alphonse et les feuilles mortes acajou lui parurent gris. Tout était tellement morne et terne depuis un an… Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée. Comme si elle avait vraiment enterré son meilleur ami.

_Il n'est pas mort…_

Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, Alphonse se retourna.

- Winry ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je vais bien Al… Ah mince, il commence à pleuvoir…

Déconcerté, le jeune alchimiste leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était toujours aussi nuageux, le vent n'avait pas faibli, mais pas une goutte d'eau ne tombait.

- De la pluie ? Mais il ne…

- Si… Il pleut…

En se rapprochant de son amie, Alphonse vit une larme couler le long de la joue de la mécanicienne. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Lui aussi se souvenait de la promesse…

- Tu as raison… Il est temps de rentrer, le fond de l'air est frais…

Lui passant un bras autour des épaules, il l'attira contre lui et ils regagnèrent ensemble le Quartier Général de Central.

_Il n'est pas mort…_

----------------------------------

A.N. : Alors là, je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça… J'avais cette scène dans la tête depuis un moment, et voilà. Pendant que j'y pense, le dialogue entre Alphonse et Winry à la fin est celui entre Mustang et Riza à l'enterrement de Maes Hughes. Les répliques sont tirées du manga (chapitre 16), mais il y a à peu près les mêmes dans la série. C'est une de mes scènes préférées, je n'ai pas pu résister XD (moi faible et cède à la tentation… Je sais, c'est pas bien, je sais…) Et comme on ne se lasse jamais des bonnes choses… (je crois qu'il y en a qui savent déjà ce que je vais écrire là) laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît (COMMENT ÇA je suis prévisible ?) !


	17. Journée d'été

Journée d'été

La brise souffle doucement sur la campagne d'Amestris. La veille, un orage a éclaté, lavant le ciel qui est aujourd'hui d'un bleu pur et limpide. La terre est encore humide. Des gouttes d'eau perlent sur les brins d'herbe verte. Le soleil levé depuis peu n'a pas eu le temps de les sécher ni de réchauffer les collines qui semblent faire le dos rond vers lui.

Au loin, les rires de deux adolescents résonnent d'un éclat cristallin dans la fraîcheur du matin. Ils sont sortis à l'aube et marchent sans but, si ce n'est celui de passer du temps ensemble. Ils avancent lentement, évoquant leurs souvenirs d'enfance, cueillant des fruits sauvages, ressuscitant les jeux d'antan. L'un d'eux touche le bras le l'autre en s'écriant "_Chat !_", avant de s'écarter. Mais l'autre est plus rapide et il la rattrape, encerclant sa taille de ses deux bras et déposant un baiser dans le cou de son amie. Elle est d'abord surprise, avant de se rappeler que ce n'est qu'un jeu, et ils rient à nouveau. Et puis le silence retombe, et il est confortable et complice. Quand ils atteignent la rivière, ils marchent main dans la main.

Le soleil est haut à présent, et sa chaleur est douce dans leur dos. Ils s'arrêtent pour boire, et l'autre essaye inévitablement d'éclabousser l'un.

Fatigués de marcher, ils finissent par s'assoir au début de l'après-midi à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, appuyés contre son tronc. De là où ils sont, ils voient les champs et les prés, quelques arbres isolés, mais pas d'habitation. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et, quand bien même ils le seraient, cela ne les dérangerait pas. Leurs mains se sont retrouvées. Quelques mots ont été murmurés. Ils s'embrassent, et ça n'a plus rien d'un jeu.

La brise souffle doucement sur la campagne d'Amestris, agitant paresseusement les branches d'un grand chêne et faisant danser les ombres sur le visage des deux adolescents endormis entre ses racines. Inconsciemment ou non, ils se sont blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres, souvenir de la matinée passée. La brise continue à les bercer. Tout est bien.

-------------------------------------------------

A.N. : Cette scène m'a été (indirectement) inspirée par un ami, qui, s'il lit ceci, se reconnaîtra sûrement. Pour le reste, je vous laisse deviner qui sont "l'un" et "l'autre" ! Allez, ce n'est pas très difficile… :p Ah oui, et la dernière phrase est tirée d'un excellent livre dont je ne donnerai pas le titre car ça pourrait être considéré comme un spoiler ! Mais si voulez vraiment le savoir, il vous suffit de demander XD

P.S. : Je déménage lundi prochain, donc je serai privée d'internet jusqu'à début septembre au moins. Le prochain chapitre et les réponses aux reviews (que vous ne manquerez pas de laisser, n'est-ce pas ? XD) devront donc attendre un peu… Je vous dis à septembre, bonne fin de vacances !!


	18. Récompense

Récompense

Edward était de retour à l'atelier Rockbell pour une énième réparation de son automail, mais Winry ne l'avait ni injurié ni frappé en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts. Car derrière le chef d'oeuvre en morceaux se tenait un Alphonse aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux gris et au sourire radieux. Plus d'armure, plus de pas sonnant creux, plus de voix résonnant derrière un plastron de métal. Juste Alphonse, tel qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Les deux frères avaient réussi. Edward avait même déjà remis sa démission au Général de Brigade Mustang. La vie pouvait reprendre son cours à Resembool.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

**oooooo**

Ce jour-là, Winry avait cherché Edward dans la maison pendant de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le jardin, endormi à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le déjeuner serait bientôt près, et il était hors de question qu'ils attendent qu'il se réveille de lui-même pour manger. Elle décida de prendre les devants.

Elle marcha jusqu'aux côtés de l'alchimiste, puis poussa doucement son bras avec son pied.

- Aller Ed, réveille-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

Ed grogna dans son sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Winry s'apprêtait à employer les grands moyens, c'est-à-dire sa clé à molette, quand elle remarqua que, une fois de plus, Ed dormait le ventre à l'air. Réprimant à peine un sourire mauvais, elle s'agenouilla et fit très légèrement glisser l'ongle de son index sur la peau exposée.

Pour toute réponse, Ed fronça les sourcils et bougea légèrement. Winry répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne complètement.

- Aller fainéant, debout ! rit-elle, avant de recommencer plus franchement, obtenant enfin les résultats escomptés.

Edward se redressa d'un coup, apparemment furieux d'avoir été dérangé.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me réveiller ?

- Chatouilleux, hm ? répondit Winry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Hein ? Tu vas voir !

Il plongea en avant, voulant attraper la mécanicienne. Elle tenta de se relever pour l'éviter, mais il était plus rapide qu'elle et bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas longtemps.

**oooooo**

Alphonse finissait de mettre la table en compagnie de Pinako quand il entendit les rires de Winry. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Elle avait réussi à échapper à Ed, mais celui-ci n'avait pas renoncé pour autant et essayait de la rattraper. Il y parvint finalement, saisissant même la fameuse clé à molette de la mécanicienne et la rangeant dans la poche de son pantalon. Après tout, on est jamais trop prudent. Winry contre-attaqua, tentant de récupérer son bien, apparemment sans succès.

Al leur cria que le repas était prêt, mais ni son frère ni la mécanicienne ne semblèrent l'entendre. Il soupira, sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister. De plus, s'il sortait les chercher, ils risquaient de se retourner tous les deux contre lui et, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la protection de son armure, il préférait ne pas tenter sa chance. Désemparé, il se tourna vers Pinako qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air résigné.

_Irrécupérables, ces deux-là…_

**oooooo**

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ed réussit à attraper les poignets de Winry. Celle-ci fit un bond en arrière pour tenter de se libérer, mais c'était sans compter avec le poids de l'alchimiste et elle perdit l'équilibre, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva donc le dos dans l'herbe, les poignets fermement maintenus au sol par Edward qui se tenait à genoux au-dessus d'elle. Elle se débattit, mais leur position donnait l'avantage à son adversaire et elle dû s'avouer vaincue.

- Na. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à Edward Elric, dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- C'est ça, oui. Tu as gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, Ed, j'aurai ma revanche !

- Si tu le dis…, répondit-il. Quelque chose changea dans son regard, sans qu'elle puisse l'identifier, et il se pencha un peu plus en avant et l'embrassa. Winry fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui répondre, et encore moins à le repousser. À peine eut-elle réalisé ce qu'il faisait qu'il se redressait déjà.

- Ed ? Ce… C'était quoi, ça ?

- La récompense du vainqueur, annonça-t-il en se relevant.

- La récompense du… Hé mais attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu Al ? Le déjeuner est prêt, répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Et ma revanche ?

- Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir !

- Tu m'énerves, tu le sais ça ? Et rends-moi ma clé à molette !

Pour toute réponse, Ed continua à avancer sans la regarder et agita négligemment la main. _Mais oui, mais oui…_

Winry se releva, chassant furieusement la terre et les brins d'herbe qui auraient pu rester collés à ses vêtements avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la maison. Elle prévoyait déjà de récupérer sa clé et de lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Avant de se rappeler que c'était elle qui avait commencé et qu'il l'avait embrassée…

Finalement, peut-être qu'à l'avenir, elle le réveillerait plus souvent…

-----------------------------------------------

A.N. : Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée d,avoir mis autant de temps à publier une histoire, mais je viens de déménager et j'ai été privée d'ordinateur pendant un bout de temps ! Enfin, c'est du passé tout ça…

Euh… Cours obligent, je ne garantie pas d'en publier une nouvelle toutes les semaines… Je ferai de mon mieux !

Sinon, tous ceux qui craignent les chatouilles (moi la première ! XD) savent à quel supplice Winry et Ed se sont mutuellement soumis. Enfin, "all's fair in love and war", je suppose ?


	19. Au coin du feu

Au coin du feu

L'hiver avait été long à venir cette année-là mais, une fois installé, il sembla mettre un point d'honneur à rattraper le temps perdu. Il neigeait abondamment sur Resembool, et les températures étaient rarement restées aussi basses aussi longtemps. Les rues étaient désertes pendant la majeure partie de la journée, les habitants préférant rester bien au chaud chez eux et ne sortant que quand ils y étaient forcés.

Malheureusement pour Edward, la maison Rockbell était grande, et donc difficile à chauffer. Tous les radiateurs étaient ouverts au maximum mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à l'alchimiste qui tournait et se retournait dans son lit dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer, maudissant ses automails.

En plein été, ceux-ci étaient bouillants et il se surprenait à pensait qu'il comprenait et même compatissait avec les victimes du Flame Alchemist. Mais en hiver, le métal qui les composait semblait prendre un malin plaisir à absorber le peu de chaleur que son corps produisait, le laissant tremblant et grelottant malgré les trois couvertures qu'il avait empilées sur son lit. Ed avait même pensé enfiler son manteau, avant de se rappeler que celui-ci avait été trempé quand il était sorti pendant une averse de neige dans l'après-midi et n'était pas encore sec. Idée à abandonner, donc.

Il insista encore pendant de longues minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pourrait jamais dormir en ayant aussi froid. Jurant à profusion et à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller Alphonse qui dormait profondément dans le lit voisin, _lui_, Ed empoigna une couverture, sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le salon.

La pièce lui parut tellement glaciale qu'il ne put empêcher ses dents de claquer, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par réveiller le reste de la maison.

Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres dont les volets étaient restés ouverts et regarda au-dehors. Le vent s'était calmé et la neige ne tombait plus, mais il y en avait eu une telle quantité qu'une épaisse couche recouvrait la campagne alentours et étouffait tous les sons. Les branches dénudées des arbres étaient recouvertes de glace. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés et la lune et les étoiles semblaient figées dans le ciel tellement l'air était froid et sec. La neige réverbérait leur lumière, donnant à tout le paysage une lueur bleutée, presque irréelle. Elle était même suffisante pour éclairer le salon dans lequel il se trouvait.

Pas un bruit, pas un scintillement. Rien. Tout était parfaitement immobile, et Edward se rendit compte qu'il retenait presque son souffle, comme s'il voulait ne rien perturber. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se disait que, finalement, le monde n'était peut-être pas aussi noir qu'il le croyait. Qu'il pouvait même être beau.

Un long frisson le ramena néanmoins à la dure réalité de la vie en lui rappelant pourquoi il était là. Le froid, encore plus intense qu'auparavant. Appliquant la technique du "aux grands maux les grands remèdes", Edward se dirigea vers la cheminée et entreprit d'y allumer un feu. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué pour cela que Roy Mustang, mais il n'en était pas moins un prodige dans son domaine, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard des flammes léchaient le fond de l'âtre. Enveloppé dans sa couverture, Ed s'assit sur le tapis le plus près possible du feu et le laissa le réchauffer avec bonheur.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier le firent sursauter, mais il fut vite rassuré. Winry l'avait entendu descendre mais pas remonter, et elle venait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il lui sourit et elle vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant près de lui. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils fixaient les flammes, jusqu'à ce que Winry frissonne à son tour. Sans un mot et sans quitter le foyer du regard, Ed l'attira alors contre lui, passant un bras et la couverture autour d'elle. Elle l'accepta volontiers, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en premier.

- Le feu… Il me rappelle le jour où Al et moi avons brûlé notre maison… En fait, c'est peut-être pour ça que le colonel m'énerve… Ses flammes me rappellent ce que j'ai perdu…

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Non, puisqu'il m'énerve toujours autant alors que j'ai de nouveau un foyer, répondit-il en embrassant sa mécanicienne sur le front.

Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. La joue d'Edward vint s'appuyer sur le haut de sa tête, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisa plus le silence.

**oooooo**

La première chose qu'Alphonse remarqua en se réveillant le lendemain matin fut l'odeur de feu de bois, ainsi que l'absence de son frère dans leur chambre. Il descendit voir ce qu'il se passait, mais s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, bouche bée.

Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée, ce qui expliquait l'odeur. Quant à Edward, il était allongé sur le tapis à un mètre de là, aux côtés de Winry. Tous deux tournaient le dos au feu mourant et il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la mécanicienne. Leur couverture ne couvrait plus que leurs jambes.

Winry respirait lentement et régulièrement, indiquant ainsi qu'elle dormait profondément. Al crut qu'il en était de même pour son frère, mais celui-ci avait entendu craquer les marches de l'escalier et souleva péniblement une paupière, cherchant à savoir qui l'avait réveillé.

- Al, il est encore tôt, retourne te coucher, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Sans attendre la réaction de son petit frère, il se rendormit, resserrant son étreinte autour de Winry. Al les fixa pendant encore quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas avant de s'exécuter et de regagner sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait confusément l'impression que, s'il dérangeait encore Edward, un charme serait rompu.

**oooooo**

Plus tard dans la matinée, Winry ouvrit un oeil à son tour. En voyant le canapé appuyé contre le mur, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans son salon et se demanda comment elle était arrivée là, avant que les événements de la nuit ne lui reviennent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience du bras d'Edward autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna pour constater que l'alchimiste était réveillé, mais apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hey… Tu réfléchis trop, tu sais ?

- Hein ? Oh euh… Je ne pensais à rien de spécial, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Oui. Dis, j'ai rêvé ou quelqu'un est descendu tout à l'heure ?

- C'était Al. Mais il est tout de suite remonté.

Winry regarda rapidement le bras qu'Ed tenait toujours contre elle, se rendit compte de leur proximité et de ce que Al avait dû voir ou, pire, imaginer. Elle rougit à son tour.

- Ça va faire jaser…

Ed haussa simplement les épaules.

- Qu'ils jasent. En attendant, mes automails ne sont plus gelés et j'ai très bien dormi.

- Idiot… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que tu n'aies plus aussi froid…, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'y survivrai. Laisse tomber…, répondit-il. Il dut hausser à nouveau les épaules pour ne pas ajouter _"Reste encore un peu avec moi…"_

- Je ne vais pas les équiper comme si tu partais te balader dans les montagnes de Briggs ! Je vais juste améliorer l'isolation des ports... Voyons, il me semble que j'avais vu quelque chose là-dessus dans une revue...

Winry se leva et la main d'Edward retomba sur le tapis. Pas la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter quand elle commençait à parler d'automails. En la regardant s'éloigner vers son atelier, Ed ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi. Tu es unique en ton genre Win, tu sais ?

Elle le fixa un instant, dubitative. Ne trouvant apparemment rien de moqueur dans le regard de l'alchimiste, elle se détourna, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Nous autres génies sommes d'éternels incompris, soupira-t-elle.

- Ça… À qui le dis-tu…

- Et si tu t'occupais du petit déjeuner au lieu de dire des bêtises ?

- À vos ordres, madame !

Il fit un bref salut militaire et se leva à son tour alors qu'elle disparaissait dans son atelier. Il ramassa la couverture qu'il plia avant de la poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé et d'entrer dans la cuisine où, conformément aux instructions de Winry, il commença à sortir tasses, bols et cuillères, tout en se disant qu'elle avait raison. Al ne manquerait sûrement pas de parler de sa découverte du matin à qui voudrait l'entendre et les phrases lourdes de sous-entendu allaient être nombreuses dans les jours à venir. Mais pour la troisième fois depuis son réveil, il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir nier l'évidence ?

---------------------------------------

A.N. : Hm… Je me demande s'ils ont du Nutella pour le p'tit déj', en Amestris… C'est bon, le Nutella… Euh… Ahem. Je m'égare là… Bref. Reviews, s'il vous plaît /yeux implorants/


	20. Silence

**Attention** : Spoiler pour le chapitre 53 du manga.

Silence

"_Un jour… je reviendrai te chercher ! Je te le promets !!"_

C'est ce qu'Edward avait dit quand il avait vu le corps d'Alphonse en traversant la Porte pour quitter l'estomac de Gluttony. Et il avait tenu parole.

**oooooo**

Winry montait les marches de l'hôpital quatre à quatre. Elle courait depuis la gare de Central et commençait à être sérieusement essoufflée, mais elle tenait à arriver au plus vite. _"Troisième étage… Ils sont au troisième étage…" _Le lieutenant Hawkeye l'avait appelée la veille, lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Elle était restée avare en explications, et c'était rongée par l'inquiétude que Winry avait sauté dans le premier train pour la capitale.

Elle arriva enfin sur le palier du troisième, tentant de reprendre son souffle tout en cherchant Edward du regard. Elle le découvrit assis par terre, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés qu'encerclaient ses bras, face à une porte qu'il fixait sans ciller. Il avait l'air… perdu, presque hagard, et regardait la porte comme si elle renfermait son dernier espoir.

Winry remarqua son teint livide, ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et respirait de façon saccadée. Elle se rappela les mots de Hawkeye. _"Il y a un problème avec Alphonse…_". C'était la seule indication qu'elle avait eue, et elle sentit à nouveau la peur et l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac.

Avant qu'elle ait pu rejoindre Ed, la porte s'ouvrit et un médecin en blouse blanche apparut, accompagné d'une infirmière. Ils passèrent à côté d'elle, mais elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour leur parler. Quant à Edward, il s'était relevé instantanément et était entré dans la pièce que les deux personnes venaient de quitter sans y avoir été invité, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Winry le suivit, ouvrant la porte avec précaution afin de ne pas l'énerver d'avantage, et resta bouche bée sur le seuil.

Alphonse était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Dans son corps de chair et de sang. Ed avait réussi. Mais Winry n'eut même pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Quelque chose clochait… Un masque à oxygène cachait la moitié du visage du cadet des Elric. Des électrodes chargées d'enregistrer son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire étaient collées sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était presque transparente, laissant voir la mosaïque de ses veines. Et surtout, Winry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maigre… Le mince drap qui le recouvrait ne suffisait pas à le cacher. Et de toute évidence, il était inconscient.

Le regard de Winry tomba ensuite sur Edward, assis sur une chaise près du lit. Il regardait tour à tour son frère et ses propres mains, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il avança sa main de chair, toucha celle d'Al… pour reculer aussitôt.

À peine avait-il frôlé un doigt que le rythme cardiaque d'Alphonse s'était accéléré de façon alarmante. Winry était loin d'être une alchimiste chevronnée, mais elle connaissait l'histoire des deux frères et, en tant que fille de médecins et mécanicienne automail, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Le corps d'Alphonse était resté coupé du monde pendant des années. Pas de nourriture, pas de lumière, pas d'âme pour le faire vivre. Cela expliquait sa maigreur et la pâleur de sa peau. Privés de stimuli, ses nerfs auraient dû s'atrophier mais, apparemment, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Avides de sensations, l'isolement semblait avoir décuplé leur sensibilité. Ainsi, Al devait avoir l'impression d'être violemment frappé quand on le frôlait, et le moindre murmure devait lui paraître une véritable explosion. Winry remarqua la perfusion qui arrivait au niveau de la main du jeune garçon, et préféra ne pas se demander à quel point cela devait le torturer.

Cela expliquait aussi qu'il soit inconscient. Quand son âme et son corps avaient été réunis, son cerveau jusque là endormi avait d'un seul coup été submergé par les informations, en recevant beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en traiter. Il s'était alors "mis en veille", pour se protéger.

La mécanicienne fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant Edward laisser retomber sa tête dans ses mains, laissant échapper ce qui ne ressemblait que trop à un sanglot. Jetant un regard à Alphonse, elle saisit une deuxième chaise et vint se placer à côté de lui aussi silencieusement que possible.

Il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence et sursauta quand elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne croisa son regard qu'une seconde, le temps de la reconnaître, puis baissa la tête. Elle put quand même voir que, si les yeux dorés brillaient, c'était uniquement à cause des larmes qu'ils retenaient.

- Ce… C'est ma faute, c'est ma…, articula-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se rappelant soudain que le moindre bruit suffisait à martyriser les sens hypertrophiés de son frère. Se maudissant intérieurement, il baissa à nouveau la tête.

Pour toute réponse, Winry se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle. Il tenta de se dégager, mais elle accompagna simplement son mouvement. Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on lui témoigne autre chose que du mépris. Mais vues les circonstances, la situation d'Alphonse était sans doute inévitable. Alors pas question de laisser Edward croire qu'il avait échoué, que tout était de sa faute et que cela faisait de lui un monstre indigne d'être aimé. Son fardeau était déjà suffisamment lourd comme ça.

Trop épuisé pour lutter, Ed se laissa aller contre elle, acceptant enfin un peu de réconfort. Comme pour appuyer son choix, Winry fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son ami.

Il sursauta à nouveau. Il avait l'air surpris, étonné, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle sentit sa main frôler timidement son dos. Elle se garda bien de réagir. Ed tentait sans doute de s'assurer que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui provoquait de telles réactions chez son frère, mais simplement le fait que quelqu'un le touche.

Lentement, il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissa le long de sa nuque, de sa joue. Winry s'efforçait de garder une attitude aussi neutre que possible mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement quand le pouce d'Edward effleura ses lèvres. Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, évitant de la regarder en face, guettant et craignant le moindre frémissement, la moindre réaction de la part de la jeune femme. La main de l'alchimiste redescendit ensuite le long de son cou, de son épaule, de son bras. Toujours sans la regarder, il fit jouer ses doigts contre ceux de la main libre de la mécanicienne pendant quelques secondes.

Il resta ainsi immobile un moment, le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était apparemment pas aussi abject qu'il le croyait, puis lâcha un long soupir tremblant de soulagement et d'épuisement avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre son amie. Ses mains retrouvèrent son dos, et il la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes coulèrent, enfin. En silence.

Winry resserra son étreinte. Plus tard, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait entendu le médecin dire que l'état d'Alphonse était stable, qu'il commençait même à reprendre du poids, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Elle lui dirait que, dès qu'il aurait à nouveau le contrôle de ses sens, il se réveillerait et pleurerait avec son frère. De joie cette fois. Elle lui dirait que, dès que possible, ils rentreraient tous les trois à Resembool et reprendraient une vie normale.

Mais pour le moment, elle respecterait la souffrance des deux frères et garderait le silence.

-------------------------------

A.N. : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je verrais bien une fin de ce genre-là pour le manga… Pas comme toute dernière scène, mais comme une des dernières… Parce qu'à mon avis, il ne faut pas s'attendre à une fin de conte de fées, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Arakawa…


	21. Inconscient

A.N. : Celui-là fait (un peu) écho à "Cauchemar"… Imaginez juste que les personnages ont quelques années de plus. :-)

Inconscient

Il était minuit largement passé lorsque Edward revint se coucher. Endormie à ses côtés, Winry se blottit contre lui, recherchant la chaleur dont elle venait d'être privée pendant de longues minutes. Comme s'il voulait rattraper sa faute, il l'enlaça, laissant sa main de chair aller et venir doucement le long du dos de la jeune femme.

Mais malgré la présence réconfortante de Winry et la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, ses yeux dorés restaient grands ouverts.

C'était stupide, vraiment. Il avait passé l'âge de se comporter comme un gamin effrayé par les monstres qu'il croit cachés sous son lit ou dans son placard. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il lui arrivait encore –bien trop souvent à son goût- de se réveiller en pleine nuit, la gorge et le ventre noués par l'angoisse. Et si… S'il s'était trompé, si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, une illusion créée par la Vérité, si, ayant encore une dent contre lui, Elle décidait de le lui reprendre… ?

Edward était un scientifique, une personne rationnelle, bien placé pour savoir que le passé est le passé, que les faits sont ce qu'ils sont et qu'ils ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Mais comment sa logique pouvait-elle vaincre une peur qui, par son essence même, lui échappait ? Edward avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se débattre.

À ce jour, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule façon de faire taire ses questions. Alors, quelle que soit l'heure, il se levait, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller Winry, et marchait aussi silencieusement que possible vers la chambre voisine. Là, entrebâillant la porte et regardant à l'intérieur, il pouvait enfin se rassurer.

Alphonse était bien là, profondément endormi. Pas un rêve… Il avait vraiment réussi, il avait rendu son corps à son frère. Pas une illusion… Al était en vie, et son âme ne risquait plus d'être rejetée par l'armure et de disparaître à n'importe quel moment. Al était _sain et sauf_.

Ed restait un long moment là, le temps que son angoisse se dissipe, à simplement regarder Al dormir. À simplement le regarder _vivre_. Puis, quand il s'en sentait enfin capable, il rejoignait Winry, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué son absence.

Poussant un long soupir, Edward ferma les yeux, reportant son attention sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre et sentir autour de lui. La respiration lente et profonde de Winry, assoupie contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Son parfum, et sa peau sous ses doigts. Les bruits de la campagne de Resembool, l'odeur des blés fraîchement fauchés qui lui parvenaient par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il était chez lui, entouré par les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Son sourire s'élargit. Tout irait bien maintenant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. : Après la lecture du chapitre 76 (vous l'avez lu ??), j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus… léger, dirons-nous. Parce que franchement, non mais vous avez vu ça ?! Et dire qu'il va falloir attendre la suite pendant UN mois… Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là… Snif… Enfin, bref, on n'y peut pas grand-chose… Reviews, s'il vous plaît :D


	22. Répit

**Attention :** Peut-être un tout petit spoiler de rien du tout pour le chapitre 48 (c'est une impression où j'y fais _tout_ le temps référence ??). Si on veut. En cherchant bien. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Répit

Winry étouffa un bâillement. _Surtout, ne pas regarder l'heure… _

Trop tard. L'horloge de son atelier indiquait près de trois heures du matin, et cette simple révélation fit s'abattre toute sa fatigue sur elle. Mais elle avait encore du travail, pas le temps de dormir…

Son corps semblait cependant d'un autre avis et, déclinant la lutte, elle décida d'abandonner temporairement sa table de travail et la jambe artificielle qui s'y trouvait le temps d'une courte pause, juste de quoi faire quelques pas pour étirer ses jambes et son dos engourdis. Edward voulait son automail le plus vite possible, et il l'aurait.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour le sieur Edward Elric…_

Elle le vit d'ailleurs endormi comme à son habitude sur le canapé du salon, et s'approcha de lui en se demandant pourquoi elle se fatiguait encore à lui préparer une chambre qui restait vide neuf fois sur dix.

Il dormait le ventre à l'air -encore et toujours-, et ce détail la fit sourire. Pour un peu, à le voir étendu de tout son long, une jambe pendant dans le vide, elle aurait pu croire que le Fullmetal Alchemist, chien à la botte de l'armée et arme humaine prête à endosser le poids du monde sur ses épaules pour aider son frère, n'existait pas. Il n'était qu'Ed, son ami d'enfance, un adolescent comme tous les autres. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

Sa main de métal accrocha un rayon de lune, et l'illusion disparut dans l'ombre.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui avec un soupir triste, faisant doucement glisser ses doigts sur les cicatrices qu'elle savait trouver sur la peau exposée de l'alchimiste, en découvrit de nouvelles, à peine formées... Il s'était _encore_ passé quelque chose, et il le lui avait _encore_ caché. Pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, sans doute. Intention louable, certes, mais vaine.

Comme en réponse à l'angoisse qu'elle sentait poindre en elle, Edward fronça les sourcils, mâchoire serrée, s'agitant dans son sommeil. Apparemment, ses pensées imbibées de sueurs froides et de sang avaient décidé que deux nuits tranquilles consécutives n'étaient pas envisageables pour lui, et elles se rappelaient à son doux souvenir, le renvoyant au pays des cauchemars.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, irrégulière, et Winry sut qu'une fois de plus (combien déjà, depuis qu'il était arrivé ?) il se réveillerait en sursaut et en nage, apeuré, entendant encore l'écho des rires de ses démons. Mais pas avant que ceux-ci ne se soient lassés de leur jouet favori.

Elle se déplaça, s'asseyant derrière la tête de l'alchimiste, passant doucement ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, murmurant des mots qu'elle voulait apaisants. Aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa voix ne puisse pas se faire entendre au milieu du vacarme qui devait faire rage dans l'esprit d'Edward, tout comme il ne reconnaîtrait sans doute pas sa main parmi celles des monstres échappés de la Porte qui se cramponnaient à lui, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle aimait la mécanique… Les machines suivent toutes les mêmes lois, sont réparables et, au pire, on peut toujours changer une pièce. Mais pas un être humain. Pas Edward. Et malgré ses prouesses avec les automails, Winry se sentit soudain totalement inutile et impuissante.

Mais il l'entendit et la sentit et, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, sa respiration se calma, redevint lente, profonde et ses traits se détendirent. Les doigts de la mécanicienne continuèrent à parcourir le front et les cheveux de l'alchimiste pendant quelques instants, puis jugeant que l'alerte était définitivement passée (pour cette nuit), ils s'immobilisèrent.

Rassurée (pour cette nuit), Winry s'apprêtait à se lever quand Ed la retint. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux et avait parlé dans un souffle, mais il aurait prononcé ces mots directement à son oreille qu'elle ne l'aurait pas mieux entendu.

- Mmm… Ne t'arrête pas…

- Je croyais que tu voulais ton automail au plus vite…

- Tant pis, ça peut attendre…

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se redressa légèrement, posant sa tête sur les genoux de la mécanicienne.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses doigts de reprendre leur danse.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

- Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison.

Décodage. _« Tu m'as manqué et, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on se verrait plus souvent. Sauf que voilà, ça ne tient pas qu'à moi »_. Bien. Bien bien.

Winry ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Le Fullmetal Alchemist n'aurait _jamais_ dit ça, n'aurait _jamais_ fait quoique ce soit qui puisse retarder son départ, tout simplement parce qu'il avait un but à atteindre et _pas_ de temps à perdre à Resembool avec la maintenance de ses automails, encore moins au milieu de la nuit. Mais Fullmetal avait dû rester aux prises avec la Porte, et c'est Ed qui voulait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec son amie.

Winry aurait dû être ravie qu'il admette qu'il avait encore un foyer, se réjouir qu'il recherche sa présence, jubiler à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui -au milieu de la nuit, qui plus est. Elle aurait dû. Elle était terrifiée.

Que ce soit l'alchimiste d'État ou Ed, ni l'un ni l'autre ne livraient _jamais_ ses sentiments aussi facilement, et en tout cas pas _ce_ genre de sentiments. Et s'il l'avait fait, était-ce parce qu'il… redoutait de ne plus en avoir l'occasion ? Il portait des blessures à peine cicatrisées, allait-il se jeter à nouveau tête baissée dans la gueule du loup ? Un loup qui, elle n'en doutait pas, avait des crocs tranchants à souhait et de longues griffes effilées.

Elle s'efforça de paraître calme, de ne pas laisser sa main trembler, et maudit sa faiblesse quand elle s'entendit murmurer :

- Ed, tu… Après, tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward ouvrit les yeux, et c'était à nouveau le Fullmetal Alchemist qu'elle avait face à elle, qui la fixait sans ciller, résolution farouche et détermination implacable brûlant dans les yeux d'or.

Il leva son bras gauche et elle fut étonnée de la légèreté de sa main quand il frôla sa joue, arrêtant une larme imaginaire, alors que, en l'espace d'une seconde, il avait rendossé son fardeau, y ajoutant l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, non ?

Question purement rhétorique. Simple état de faits.

- Oui… C'est vrai, admit-elle, soulagée. L'Alchimiste du Peuple tient toujours ses promesses.

Le regard du jeune garçon –jeune _homme_- s'adoucit, et il lui sourit en baissant la main. Les doigts de Winry reprirent vie, et il ferma les yeux avant de pousser un long soupir de contentement.

S'enhardissant, la main de la mécanicienne glissa le long de son cou, allant jusqu'aux points d'attache de l'automail, là où le métal mordait la chair. Elle les massa doucement, sentant les muscles se détendre sous sa paume. Quand elle se mit à suivre les lignes des cicatrices, Edward l'arrêta, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Plus de pensées morbides pour cette nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aube les découvrit tous deux profondément endormis, toujours main dans la main.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. : Voilà, maintenant que les examens de mi-trimestre sont finis, je peux recommencer à publier des chapitres. Je publie, vous laissez des reviews, ça vous va comme plan ? XD


	23. Requiem For A Dream

**Attention :** Spoilers pour la fin de la série.

Requiem For A Dream

Deux yeux la fixent. Deux grands yeux couleur de bronze, gonflés et rougis par les larmes, ces mêmes larmes qui coulent le long de deux joues gardant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, qui s'arrêtent à la commissure des lèvres ou tombent sur une main sans que son propriétaire ne semble s'en rendre compte.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, les larmes s'arrêtent, s'accrochent aux longs cils.

- … Winry ?

Exactement la même voix. Celle dont elle se souvient, celle qui a résonné pendant près de cinq ans du fond d'une armure.

- Hey Al…

Elle-même tente de retenir ses larmes. Elle est au courant, on l'a prévenue. Le lieutenant Hawkeye lui a expliqué la situation, dans le jargon froid et impersonnel des militaires. Quand il n'existe pas de façon douce d'annoncer une nouvelle, on s'en tient aux faits. Winry savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas Edward en arrivant à l'hôpital de Central. _Porté disparu._ Parti, sans laisser de trace. On n'a retrouvé que ses automails. Lui semble s'être volatilisé.

Elle a reçu la nouvelle de plein fouet, elle l'a sentie pénétrer au plus profond de son âme, éjecter l'air et les dernières particules de bonheur et de légèreté de son être. Elle en est restée hébétée, sonnée. Et puis ce fut l'onde de choc, la douleur et les larmes. Réaliser qu'il va falloir faire le deuil de ce qui a été, de ce qui ne pourra jamais être.

Pendant longtemps, elle n'a pu que pleurer et se forcer à respirer, avant que la deuxième partie de l'annonce de Hawkeye ne se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. _Alphonse est vivant, il a retrouvé son corps. Edward a réussi._ Au moment de l'appel du lieutenant, il était encore inconscient. Il est réveillé maintenant. Il sait, lui aussi. Elle ne veut même pas tenter d'imaginer sa douleur. La sienne lui paraît soudain bien insignifiante.

Alphonse laisse à la mécanicienne le temps d'encaisser le coup, de reprendre ses esprits. Lui aussi en a besoin. C'est bien Winry qui se tient face à lui, il a reconnu ses yeux et ses larmes mais… Depuis qu'il a repris connaissance, la liste de ce qu'il ne s'explique pas ne fait que s'allonger.

Winry s'assied sur le lit qu'il occupe, tend une main vers son visage, s'arrête à mi-chemin. Une seule chose au monde aurait pu empêcher Edward d'être aux côtés de son frère. Une seule et unique. L'Échange Équivalent. Qu'il ait pu aller jusqu'à se sacrifier pour Al, cela ne l'étonne pas le moins du monde. Son corps contre celui de son frère, et il aura tenu sa promesse.

Elle décide de lui faire honneur, et sa main finit par frôler la joue d'Alphonse, voulant s'assurer que le miracle qu'elle a devant elle est bien réel. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, revient vers sa joue, essuie la larme dissidente qu'elle y trouve.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans de travail acharné, de souffrances et de doutes, incarnés dans le corps du jeune garçon. Il est parfait.

Parfait jusqu'à ce que son menton commence à trembler, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. Alphonse ne supporte plus ce silence, il a trop de questions en tête. Et à elle, il sait qu'il peut les poser, même si sa voix se brise, même si ses cordes vocales protestent après cinq ans d'inactivité.

- Winry… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir essayé de ressusciter Maman avec Grand Frère, et voilà que je me réveille dans un hôpital à Central, sans lui. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Même toi, tu as changé…

- Tu… Tu ne te souviens de rien après ça ?

Sa main s'est retirée d'un coup, comme si on l'avait frappée. Lui secoue à peine la tête.

- C'était il y a cinq ans, Al…

Le miracle ne serait-il finalement qu'une illusion ? Elle sent la colère monter en elle. Contre Edward, qui a échoué malgré tout; contre la Vérité, capable de laisser un adolescent sacrifier sa vie sans lui accorder sa dernière requête; contre elle-même, qui ne peut pas aider Alphonse; contre Ed à nouveau, qui ne lui a jamais raconté ce qu'il avait fait avec son frère pendant leur voyage, à cause de qui elle se retrouve à présent impuissante et démunie.

- Le jour où vous avez tenté de ressusciter votre mère, tu as perdu ton corps et Ed une jambe. Ensuite, il a sacrifié son bras pour pouvoir attacher ton âme à une armure. Il s'est juré de te rendre ton corps. Grand Mère et moi, on lui a fabriqué des automails, et vous êtes partis à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale. Il est devenu alchimiste d'État pour pouvoir avoir accès aux ressources de l'armée. Le Fullmetal Alchemist, plus jeune alchimiste d'État qu'on a jamais vu. Il avait tout juste douze ans. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait avec la Pierre, mais apparemment, il a quand même trouvé le moyen de te ramener. C'est pratiquement tout ce que je sais…

Les faits, rien que les faits. Et encore, pas tous. Elle ne mentionne pas son foyer brûlé. Il saura bien assez tôt. Elle a tenté de parler d'une voix calme et rassurante, et Alphonse a bu ses paroles, espérant y trouver une réponse. Il n'y a que du vide. Le vide de l'ignorance de la mécanicienne, le vide des cinq dernières années, le vide que l'un et l'autre ressentent en eux. Le vide laissé par Edward. Il manque son sourire en coin, ses sarcasmes et ses yeux dorés. Ses yeux d'or… L'ironie du sort a voulu qu'il se soit tué, peut-être littéralement, à chercher un objet sensé changer le plomb en or, justement…

Le silence retombe, pesant. Il a encore des dizaines de questions, mais il n'ose pas les poser. Trop peur du vide. Elle n'ose plus parler non plus. Trop peur de découvrir une nouvelle faille. Chacun évite soigneusement les yeux de l'autre, regarde autour de soi. Mais ils ne s'attardent jamais bien longtemps sur un même objet. La chambre est trop calme, les murs trop délavés, le silence trop lourd, le jour trop terne.

L'espace d'une seconde, Winry se dit qu'Edward va ouvrir la porte avec fracas, furieux qu'on l'ait tenu éloigné de son frère aussi longtemps, et il rira avec eux, il comblera le vide, et tout brillera à nouveau. Mais elle a beau la fixer, la porte ne bouge pas.

Al suit son regard et comprend. Elle attend. Elle est prête à attendre le retour du soleil le temps qu'il faudra. Il ne se souvient pas qu'elle attend depuis déjà cinq ans. Il voudrait attendre avec elle, mais ses larmes le rattrapent, se remettent à couler, et les sanglots le secouent violemment.

Winry l'entend et sort de sa transe, se tournant vers lui. Il n'est peut-être pas le parfait miracle qu'elle avait espéré, mais c'est _Alphonse_, Edward a recréé chaque cellule de son corps en y mettant toute son _âme_, au sens premier du terme, et elle n'a sous les yeux qu'un petit garçon de dix ans innocent et terrifié, ayant perdu la seule famille qui lui restait et _cinq_ _ans_ de sa vie.

Alors doucement, tendrement, elle le prend dans ses bras, glissant ses doigts sur la peau _parfaite_ et les cheveux _parfaitement_ soyeux, et c'est tout l'amour d'Edward pour son frère qu'elle serre contre elle, qui lui arrache de nouvelles larmes.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se seront un peu calmés, elle lui murmurera les derniers mots qui lui reste à dire, les seuls qu'il puisse encore supporter.

- Viens, on va rentrer à la maison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. : Je trouvais que je n'avais pas assez parlé d'Alphonse dans ces histoires… Alors voilà, je me rattrape ! XD Verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	24. Lacrimosa

**Attention :** Spoilers pour la fin de la série (ça pourrait être une scène coupée de l'épisode 51), et il y a quelques mots plus « colorés » que les autres qui se promènent (quand Ed est sur les nerfs, ils ont tendance à lui échapper…).

A.N. : C'est une suite de "Requiem For A Dream". Al se réveille en Amestris, et pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la Porte…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacrimosa

Noir.

Épais. Absolu. Noir.

Il me semble que je devrais être mort, ou pas loin. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il y a quelque chose de doux et de frais sous et sur moi. Des draps sans doute. Je serais donc dans un lit… Quand et comment y suis-je arrivé, je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai l'impression que mon esprit flotte entre deux mondes. C'est… apaisant.

Je suis bien, là.

Je n'avais rien ressenti de tel depuis… Depuis un jour où j'avais passé la journée dehors avec Al et Winry, où Maman m'avait porté jusqu'à mon lit, croulant de fatigue, où elle m'avait embrassé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. C'était avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, quand elle croyait encore que Papa allait revenir… Quand le mot "innocence" avait encore un sens.

Je crois que je vais me laisser bercer encore un peu.

**oooooo**

Noir.

Total. Profond. Noir.

Et puis la lumière revient. J'entrouvre un œil.

Il me faudrait cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de commencer à y voir clair. Je crois que j'ai dormi longtemps, mais mes paupières me semblent anormalement lourdes. Je ne me sens pas le courage – ni même l'envie - de m'épuiser à les tenir ouvertes. Tant pis, je referme les yeux. Je me souviens que j'étais bien, avant de les ouvrir…

Quoique cette fois-ci, il y a une odeur dans la pièce. Elle m'est familière, mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Elle me met mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Je voudrais me rendormir, retrouver cet état de grâce, quand l'esprit hésite encore entre le sommeil et l'éveil, quand on peut échapper aux cauchemars sans pour autant avoir à affronter la réalité… Peine perdue.

Depuis le temps, je devrais pourtant savoir que je n'obtiens que _très_ rarement ce que je désire… L'odeur se fait plus insistante.

Étrangement, je n'entends toujours rien. La personne qui m'a amené ici ne doit pas être loin pourtant, mais non, il n'y a pas un bruit. Je suis seul.

Seul…

C'est bizarre… Si j'étais effectivement à l'agonie il y a peu, Al ne devrait-il pas être là, à mon chevet ? Lui et Winry se relaieraient, comme ils le font toujours… Mais il n'y a rien, ni écho d'une voix rassurante résonant du fond d'une armure, ni main fraîche et réconfortante sur mon front. Je suis seul.

Seul…

J'ai le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose…

Seul…

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens ma gorge se nouer, rien qu'en évoquant ce mot ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait peur comme ça ?

Et cette odeur, toujours aussi entêtante, qui ne fait rien pour arranger les choses…

Je sens l'angoisse et l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Elles réveillent le reste de mon corps, noient mon système. D'un seul coup, j'ai… trop chaud. Ou trop froid. Ou les deux à la fois. Et mal.

Seul…

Les muscles de mon épaule ont l'air totalement tétanisés, et j'ai l'impression que ma jambe est chauffée à blanc. Ou brûlée par un froid glacial. À moins que quelqu'un ne se soit amusé avec les connexions de mes automails, ce n'est pas normal… Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir… À mettre un nom sur cette foutue odeur…

J'essaye de bouger, d'étirer mes membres, de les soulager d'une partie de mon poids, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Je veux retenir un cri, mais un gémissement éraillé m'échappe. Ma gorge est sèche, comme si j'avais avalé un énorme tas de poussières… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche…

- Edward ?

Cette voix… C'est celle de… Non, c'est impossible, ça voudrait dire que… L'odeur serait celle de son…

- Edward…

Ça va, je connais mon nom ! Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, et n'ai aucun mal à ne pas les refermer cette fois. Ou alors, dites, si je les referme, est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout n'était qu'un cauchemar ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Hohenheim… Pas Alphonse, pas Winry. Mon… _père_ se tient devant moi, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je dois être en train de délirer, finalement. C'est ridicule : Hohenheim, qui nous a abandonné, nous, sa _famille_, il y a plus de dix ans, ce ferait du souci pour moi ? Stupide.

- Edward, tu m'entends ?

Mais la ferme ! Tu ne vois pas que je vais déjà assez mal comme ça ?

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

À ton avis ? Je gèle et crève de chaud en même temps, et j'ai mal et… et je n'arrive pas à trouver de mot assez violent pour décrire le reste, ce reste qui me donne la nausée et va finir par me rendre dingue si je n'arrive pas à lui échapper… Je souhaiterais presque avoir encore plus mal, plus que mon organisme ne peut en supporter, pour pouvoir espérer me réfugier dans une inconscience ô combien douce et attirante …

_Il_ s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, je sens son poids déformer le matelas. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas si c'était un cauchemar. Donc c'est bel et bien réel. Et m…

Nouvelle décharge d'angoisse et d'adrénaline. Un cocktail explosif, si vous voulez mon avis. Je sens mon souffle accélérer, mais je ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. _Il_ continue à parler, mais je ne l'entends plus. Le sang cogne trop fort à mes tempes.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, _il_ m'a dit qu'il était coincé de l'autre côté de la Porte. Donc s'_il_ est là, et moi aussi…

Tout me revient d'un coup.

Le sacrifice d'Alphonse. Le mien. La Porte.

La Porte. Je lui ai offert un échange équivalent… Un foutu échange_ équivalent._ Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça, ça ne _devait_ _pas_.

Cherchant à attirer mon attention, _il_ pose une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter –ce qui ne manque pas d'envoyer une nouvelle vague de douleur le long de ma colonne vertébrale, merci beaucoup. Et il n'a aucun droit de me fixer comme ça, avec autant d'inquiétude, de compassion et, bordel, autant de _compréhension_ dans le regard. Il n'en a _pas le droit._ Il ne sait rien de moi, il ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi je suis là… Qu'il me lâche, qu'il me lâche, je n'ai pas besoin de preuves supplémentaires… S'il te plaît, lâche-moi…

Je sais que tout ça est réel. Je _sais_. Ça fait trop mal pour ne pas l'être.

J'ai traversé la Porte, j'ai atterri dans ce monde où l'alchimie n'existe pas, d'où je ne peux pas m'échapper. Où Alphonse n'est pas, où Winry n'est pas, où tout ce qui a construit ma vie n'est pas. Mon enfoiré de père ne compte pas. La Vérité doit bien rire, à l'heure qu'il est. Elle aurait pu simplement accepter mon sacrifice et me tuer, mais non, il lui fallait un coup d'éclat, me faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que c'est Elle qui fixe les règles du jeu. Beaucoup plus amusant de m'envoyer ici.

Quant à Al… J'étais prêt à, non, je _voulais_ mourir pour lui rendre son corps… Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si j'ai réussi ou pas… Aucun moyen de savoir si j'ai pu tenir ma promesse ou si j'ai trahi sa confiance et lamentablement échoué. Une fois de plus.

La Vérité s'est surpassée cette fois. J'ai droit à mon enfer personnel, servi sur un plateau d'argent. _Aucun_ moyen de savoir… Si la douleur ne le fait pas, c'est cette ignorance qui me fera perdre la tête.

À force de bouger, je me rends compte que mes automails ont disparu. Bien sûr… Ç'aurait été trop facile sinon… Même si ça explique pourquoi mon épaule et ma jambe me font souffrir à ce point. Bilan : je suis seul, malade, affaibli, mutilé, perdu… J'ai connu mieux, comme situation…

Mon corps entier a mal.

Je sens les larmes monter, remplir mes yeux, s'accrocher à mes cils. Non, pas question de pleurer devant l'autre enflure ! Pas directement en tout cas… Tentant de retenir un gémissement étranglé, j'ai à peine le temps de lui tourner le dos qu'un premier sanglot à demi étouffé m'échappe. Puis un autre… Et un autre encore… S'_il_ essaye de me consoler (et je ne vois pas pourquoi d'un seul coup il voudrait jouer au papa bienveillant, d'autant plus qu'il n'en a _pas le droit_), je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Malade, affaibli, mutilé, perdu…

Seul.

_Seul._

Mon _âme_ a mal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. : Euh… Reviews, s'il vous plaît ?


	25. Blanche neige

Il est là, devant elle, assis par terre et à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même, là où les chimères l'ont déposé, endormi ou inc **Spoilers :** Jusqu'au chapitre 79, mais d'après les chapitres suivants, cette scène ne se produira jamais… soupir Merci à Miss Hello Kitty qui m'a donné l'idée de cette histoire ! :) Blanche neige

Il est là, devant elle, enfin. Cela fait des jours et des jours qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et qu'elle s'inquiète.

Il titube plus qu'il ne marche, mais comme toujours, il veut jouer aux durs et être le fier et courageux Fullmetal Alchemist que rien n'arrête.

Les deux chimères qui l'accompagnent sont juste derrière lui, prêtes à le retenir s'il trébuche. Elle ne sait pas qui elles sont, mais elles semblent vouloir aider Edward, et cela lui suffit amplement pour les ranger dans la catégorie "amis". De toute façon, elles ne peuvent pas faire grand chose d'autre alors que tous les réfugiés Ishbals les observent. Ils n'hésiteront pas à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Winry a vaguement entendu quelqu'un – Scar ? Zanpano ? – partir en courant, lui signalant au passage qu'il allait prévenir le docteur Marcoh et Alphonse, mais elle n'y pense déjà plus.

Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot, est incapable de faire le moindre geste. Edward avance tant bien que mal et elle le fixe, les mains sur la bouche, horrifiée par le sang qui noircit le manteau de l'alchimiste et à l'idée de la blessure que les vêtements de son ami dissimulent à coup sûr.

Quand, après de longues minutes d'effort, il arrive enfin à sa hauteur, il s'arrête et lève la tête vers elle, son teint livide, ses cernes et ses yeux brillants de fièvre s'imprimant dans la mémoire de la mécanicienne. Alors seulement elle ose faire un pas vers lui, l'appelant dans un souffle, l'air qu'elle expire se condensant en un nuage devant elle.

Le fantôme d'un sourire passe sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il lève péniblement son bras droit, ce simple geste le faisant grimacer de douleur et semblant mobiliser toute son attention. Elle se fige, ne voulant pas le perturber.

- T'inquiète pas… J'l'ai pas cassé cette fois…

Sa voix est rauque, à peine audible, il a du mal à articuler et semble déjà à bout de souffle. Et c'en est trop pour elle.

La seconde d'après, une gifle résonne dans l'air glacé du camp.

- Imbécile...

Sa voix à elle tremble de peur et de colère à peine contenues, et ses yeux se remplissent dangereusement de larmes, mais elle ne pleure pas, ne pleurera pas, parce qu'elle a une promesse à tenir et qu'elle sait qu'il s'en voudra personnellement si elle la rompt. D'ailleurs, il ne répond pas, pas même un grognement énervé. Sous l'effet du choc,ses jambes cèdent et il tombe à genoux dans la neige, la tête à nouveau basse.

- Imbécile... Un automail, ça se remplace, mais toi non !

Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle se laisse simplement tomber à genoux près de lui, tendant les bras, hésitante, puis le serrant contre elle, retenant toujours vaillamment ses larmes. "Imbécile..."

Ne se sentant pas la force de gérer la détresse de son amie, Edward préfère changer de sujet. Son corps et celui de son frère sont reliés alors, si lui est dans cet état…

- Al... Où est Al ? souffle-t-il timidement.

- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il arrive.

C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour le moment. Elle ne lui parlera des frayeurs que leur a faites le cadet des Elric ou de l'attaque d'Envy que quand il se sera suffisamment remis pour l'entendre. Heureusement, il paraît se satisfaire de sa réponse et se laisse aller contre son épaule, avant de tenter de se redresser à nouveau.

- Win... Dans ma poche... y a tes boucles d'oreilles...

Ses boucles d'oreille. Malgré la situation, il trouve le moyen de lui parler de ses _boucles d'oreille_. Elle s'écarte de lui, incrédule, les mains sur les joues creusées de son ami, cherchant son regard.

- Je... j'avais promis..., murmure-t-il, comme s'il voulait s'excuser pour son manque d'à-propos.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de baisser les yeux, elle se rapproche à nouveau et l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Il n'est pas vraiment en état de lui rendre son baiser, mais elle est néanmoins ravie - et rassurée - de le sentir légèrement sourire contre ses lèvres. Mais déjà, elle entend Al arriver, criant le nom de son frère. Elle sait qu'il doit être suivi de près par le docteur Marcoh et Mei et recule pour leur laisser la place. Edward a besoin de soins, et vite. Le reste peut attendre.


End file.
